


Dawn Goes Down To Day

by Idiotgenius33



Series: Nothing Gold Can Stay [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Peter Survives The Snap, Angst, BAMF Peter Parker, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiotgenius33/pseuds/Idiotgenius33
Summary: “Testing.  Testing. Is this thing on? Okay,” he let out a shaky breath before continuing.“I don’t know if anyone will hear this. We’re still crazy far away from any habitable planet and I’m not sure if I was successful in expanding the signal of this thing,” he ran his fingers through his hair and looked off to the side.“Okay be quick and to the point,” Peter whispered.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Everyone, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Michelle Jones, Peter Parker & Nebula, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Nothing Gold Can Stay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132763
Comments: 48
Kudos: 254





	1. Death, An Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> title of work from the poem Nothing Gold Can Stay by Robert Frost

_ Bright, everything was too bright. _

“Mr. Stark?”

_ It was too loud. Too many people. His skin felt too tight and his clothes like sandpaper. _

“I-I don’t understand. What's happening?”

_ “Oh my god.” _

_ “Was that a gunsh-” _

_ “-ame out of nowh-” _

_ “-alive?” _

_ “-meone call an ambulan-” _

“Nonono. You’re fine. You just have to stay here. You can’t leave!”

_ There was wailing in the streets. Blending together with the cries of desperation.  _

“I’m sorry.”

_ The flashing lights made everything too bright. But the harsh glare of red and blue wasn’t the one he was thinking of. As the body was loaded onto the stretcher and pulled away, further, and further out of his reach. There was only one light on his mind. And he was screaming stay away from it. _

**//**

Death was an old friend to Peter. He wasn't foreign to the concept and liked to stare death in the face and flip it off every time he stepped into the suit. By all means Peter shouldn't be alive. The spider should’ve killed him with all the radiation. Or those robots at the Stark Industries convention. Or Toomes. Or the freaking building collapsing on him. Most definitely the plane crash that followed. Or- Well, you get the point. 

So yeah, death was nothing new to Peter, but by no means would he call it a friend. At best death is like that one toxic friend that just sporadically pops up in your life asking for money and favours for ‘old times sake’. Then they frame you for murder so you run away with a new identity and are forced to rebuild and as soon as you feel like you can see the light at the end of the tunnel, they barge right back into your life. And thus, the cycle repeats.

But here's the thing. No matter how many times you have to watch a loved one die, it never gets any easier. Shocking right? So here Peter stands covered in the ashes of his third father figure. This must be a crazy dream or something because there’s no way that someone like the great Tony Stark could really be gone. His childhood hero always seemed so untouchable.

//

_ “You’ve all received the official statement of what occurred at Stark Industries last night.” _

_ “Peter! That conference thing you wanted to watch is on!” Yelled Uncle Ben. _

_ A small thump was heard down the hall followed by the opening of a door and light steps as a 7 year old Peter came scurrying down the hall. He bolted to the couch and jumped onto it tucking himself under his uncle's arm and stared at the TV. _

_ Ben laughed, his nephew was practically vibrating with excitement. _

_ “Ben, do you really think it’s a good idea to let Peter watch this?” May asked, entering from the kitchen. “You know how I feel about Stark.” _

_ “Oh come on May, what's the worst that can happen? And just look at him he's so excited.” Ben ruffled Peter's hair and chuckled as Peter didn't even react, too glued to his idol on the screen. _

_ “He just sets a bad example with his, um. Habits.” May walked over to the couch sitting next to Peter and placed a gentle kiss on his head. At this Peter reacted. _

_ “May,” he groaned. _

_ “What?” she chuckled as he squirmed away wrapping him in an even tighter hug. “Are you getting too old for love from your aunt?” Peter finally wiggled out of her grip and slid off the couch onto the floor and looked back at the TV.  _

_ “Did you hear about what happened last night?” Peter turned to his uncle, tearing his eyes away from the screen for the first time since entering the room. “I heard there was a giant monster on the streets and it was stopped by a man in a metal suit! They call him Iron Man! It’s so sick!”  _

_ At this point Peter had stood up and was bouncing on the balls of his feet leaning slightly on the edge of the couch. Peter then turned back to Aunt May. _

_ “And Tony Stark is a genius! He graduated from MIT like super young. And now he gets to build all this cool technology! I want to be just like him.” _

_ Aunt May gave a strained smile at this. She picked Peter up and placed him back on the couch as she said “You’re not going to be like him you’re going to be better, you are already 10 times the man he is today.” _

_ Peter turned to Ben. “Do you like Tony Stark Uncle Ben?”  _

_ Ben tilted his head to the side. A habit Peter noticed he did when he was thinking of how best to word something in a way Peter would understand. _

_ “I think that Tony Stark is a good man that has made many bad choices,” Ben says finally. _

_ “Yeah?” Peter asks.  _

_ Ben chuckles “Yeah buddy,” he patted Peter on the shoulder. “He finally has seemed to realize that he can do good too.” _

_ ‘And now Mr. Stark has prepared a statement-‘ _

_ Peter gasped. “He’s here! He’s here! Everyone be quiet!” he yells, even though no one was talking. _

_ May and Ben both start laughing as Peter shoots them both a glance meant to be intimidating. It was as effective as a puppy. _

_ ‘I’m just not the heroic type. Clearly.’ _

_ Peter moves so he’s sitting on the edge of his seat leaning forward. May and Ben move closer to him, each wrapping an arm around his back. _

_ ‘The truth is, I am Iron Man.’ _

_ Pestered eyes widened. _

_ // _

Obviously it was naive thinking on Peter’s part. He should’ve just stayed on the bus. How could he have been stupid enough to think he could handle this. That just because Mr. Stark was here everything would work out like it always does. Who was he to think that he, a 16 year old kid, was on the same level as the Avengers. Even the Avengers could lose. He knows that now. 

He rubbed his thumb across the palm of his hand, it was covered in ashes. He couldn’t feel it through the metal on his suit but just the sight alone makes his stomach lurch. The reality of the situation started to set in. 

Tony Stark is dead. And Peter is covered in his remains. 

He couldn’t take it anymore. His legs turned to jelly as he collapsed forward, throwing his arms under himself. 

He stayed on his hands and knees, trying to catch his breath. He tried to remember what he learned in his short lived therapy sessions. What was it they were always saying? Breath in, breath out, repeat. Simple enough. Currently Peter was doing just that. Breath in. Breath out. Breath in, breath out. Breath in, out. In. Out. In, out,  **in out inout inoutinoutINOUTINOUTINOU** -

His stomach lurched again. This time bringing all of the contents inside his stomach with it. Eventually he was just dry heaving. 

Peter's arms gave out and he fell all the way to the ground. He tried to push himself back up but his arms were refusing to corporate. So he could stop a bus with his bare hands, but couldn’t find the strength to get up? What kind of hero was he?

Of course the shaking didn't help. 

Giving up on getting up, Peter resolved to just sitting up. 10 minutes and lots of effort later he was sitting with his knees tucked in and hunched over clutching his head in his hands and letting out wreaked sobs.

He stayed like that for who knows how long.

//

A cold hand brushed his shoulder, as if scared that it would break him by applying any amount of pressure.

_ A hand grabbed his shoulder pulling him back. _

_ “Kid you have to let go and let the paramedics handle it,” a voice from behind said as gently as they could as they pulled him away from the man that raised him. _

Peter flinched away slightly and immediately the hand retracted. He looked up to see who was there. 

Standing behind him was the robot lady that appeared during the fight against Thanos. 

“What?” he asked. It came out harsher than he meant. His voice was rough from crying. 

She didn’t say anything. For a moment Peter wondered if she spoke english. Was that racist? He didn't want to offend anyone. If all the other aliens spoke english she probably could too right? Come on Peter you know better than to make assumptions.

The lady continued to stare at him. Peter shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. 

Realizing he was achieving nothing sitting and feeling sorry for himself, he took a deep breath, then finally uncurled himself and attempted to stand up again.

He moved slowly, testing his limits. Halfway to standing he nearly fell again, but a pair of blue metal arms steadied him. Peter blurted out a quick apology and could feel his face heat up. He didn’t want anyone to see him like this. He wasn't sure he could bear their pity or sad looks his way like what normally happens. But when he met the blue lady's eyes, he didn't see either of those. In fact, he barely saw any emotion at all. Her face was almost one of confusion. Like she didn't know what to feel. Or maybe she just didn’t know how to feel what she was feeling. 

It was then Peter realized something.

“I-I don’t know your name,” Peter said, letting go of her arm. He swayed back and forth a little without anything to hold.

The lady's arms stayed out for another few seconds before she awkwardly let them rest at her sides. Peter suspected she didn't know how to behave around him. Must not be tons of alien teenagers where she comes from.

Instead of answering his question she straightens her posture and stepped back giving Peter more space.

“We must get going,” the blue lady spoke. She had a raspy metallic voice, and a tone as cold as her metal skin. “It will be nightfall soon and we must go before the temperature drops.”

With that she turns and starts walking away.

Peter stood there for a moment longer, taking in his surroundings now that his head is a little clearer. Everything feels so… quiet? Wrong? Like he could sense that the universe was in pain from this loss. He looked at the red sand of titan and the rubble from wrecked buildings. When he thought of what might have caused this level of destruction, overpopulation was not what came to mind. Apocalypse? Yes. Asteroid? Yes. Nuclear bomb. Yes. Overpopulation? A solid no. He had a sneaking suspicion that they were not getting the full story.

Peter turned around and realized that the lady had disappeared. Really not wanting to freeze to death on his first trip to outer space he quickly spun in a circle to find the lady afoun 50 ft to his right. 

“Hey!” he called. “Wait up.”

She didn’t turn around, but she did slow her pace ever so slightly as Peter made his way over. 

“I still don’t know your name,” Peter said. “I’m P-peter Parker.” held his hand out towards the blue lady.

The lady glanced at his hand in what might have been disgust. Peter heard her mutter something about terrans under her breath. Peter led his hand to fall awkwardly to his side.

“So, um. Who exactly are you? I mean you kind of just appeared in the middle of the fight. Not that we didn’t appreciate your help or anything! I just- you know? You fight really really good by the way.” Peter rambled. He wasn’t quite sure what to say to her. Maybe he should just stop talking, she obviously doesn’t seem too keen on conversation. Was he still rambling? Shoot this woman probably won’t want to keep him with her if he keeps annoying her. Problem being Peter didn’t know where his off switch was.

“Nebula,” the lady interrupted. Throwing Peter off guard.

“I- sorry?” Peter stuttered.

“You asked my name. I provided it,” the blue lady, Nebula, said. 

“Nebula. That’s a cool name.” 

Nebula didn’t respond. 

They continue walking in awkward silence for a few moments. Or maybe it just felt awkward to Peter. He looked at Nebula, taking in her appearance. She was a bit taller than him, her skin replaced with smooth metal patches. Parts of the metal looked mismatched, like they had needed to be replaced. Peter wondered if she was an AI, like vision. Or was she just an alien species of cyborgs. Would it be offensive if he brought it up? Maybe it’s a sensitive topic and she doesn’t want anyone to bring it up. If so Peter didn’t want to rub salt in the would.

“What?” Nebula said through gritted teeth in Peter’s direction.

“Huh?” Peter, ever so eloquently put.

“You’re staring, what do you want?”

Aw crap, she noticed. Of course she noticed. He's about as subtle as a cow in a china shop. Wait no, it's a bull in a china shop.

“Oh, sorry. I just-” Peter averted his gaze. “Where exactly are we going?” Was it even a good idea for him to be following this lady? Stranger danger and all that. 

Peter suddenly became hyper-aware of the fact he could be walking into a trap. Nebula was obviously way more skilled than him, she could easily kill him if she wanted. 

“That idiot terran has a ship,” was the only response she offered. 

Peter didn’t think she would kill him. Hurt him, maybe. But she didn’t abandon him curled up in the sands of Titan like she could’ve. Besides, his spider sense has been quiet since… it hasn’t gone off around her yet which is normally a good sign. Wait, did she say a ship?

“What’s a terran? And a ship? Like a spaceship?”

“Terran. Terra. What you are.” She sounded exasperated. Her teeth were clenched. She sounded like she was explaining to a child 1+1=2. “And yes a ship. What else would you think?” 

She muttered something about terrans again. 

Jeez lady. It’s his first time in space, could she please chill out. Okay, well maybe he shouldn’t have been surprised by the spaceship thing, that was pretty obvious he will admit. But still it’s not like there are just spaceships easily accessible on earth so excuse him for being a little slow.

“Sorry,” Peter said. He went back to staring at the ground, preparing himself for more awkward silence.

“We’re going to terra,” Nebula spoke first this time. “There we will part ways and never speak again.” 

Was she always this intense?

“Um, with all due respect ma’am,” Peter spoke slowly. He felt like he was treading on thin ice with her as it is. “Why exactly are you helping me?”

Nebula didn’t respond as they climbed over some of the wreckage of the ship Peter initially took to titan. Peter followed suit, carefully navigating the maze of metal shards trying not to scratch himself on anything. He doesn't want tetanus. Would alien metal even give you tetanus? Or would it give you some weird alien disease. Whatever it was, Peter would rather not take his chances. 

Once they approached the ship Peter saw Nebula walk up to the ship and hit at the side near what might have been a door. The metal dented beneath her fist, popping off the wall.

Peter flinched slightly as the noise rang out. “What was that for?” 

Nebula removed the panel. Behind which layed many different coloured wires. She examines them for a moment before starting to rearrange them.

“It’s not my ship,” Nebula said half haphazardly as she intensely analyzed two wires. Peter wasn’t sure if she could do anything not intensely.

“Where is your ship then,” Peter asked.

Nebula didn’t respond. Peter assumed that her ship was probably amongst the metal bits they passed to get here. At once the door opened from the top with a hiss. It reminded Peter of Star Wars and the millennium falcon. Nebula placed the panel back on the ship and entered through the door waving her hand behind here as a silent  _ follow me.  _

Peter looked back at the ashen planet one last time overcome with so many thoughts and emotions. He swallowed thickly feeling a lump in his throat and turned back toward the ship where Nebula was waiting impatiently at the entrance.

“Let’s go,” she said sharply nodding her head towards the inside.

Let’s just say Peter has never been so grateful to never have to see a place again.


	2. They Went To Sea In A Sieve

Peter followed Nebula through the circular hallway of the ship. It was much bigger than it looked on the outside. He watched as Nebula paused at a table against the wall. On it sat an interesting looking metallic bowl with even weirder looking contents. 

Peter watched as she carefully picked up one of the objects and turned it over in her hand. Nebula glared at the fruit, but Peter didn’t think she was angy. No, he’s starting to see that she just doesn’t know how to express her emotions.

“What is it?” Peter asked.

“Yaro root,” Nebula answered, monotone as ever. She then tossed it to Peter, who could sense it coming. “Eat,” she instructed before turning her attention elsewhere.

Peter looked down at the alien object in his hand. It was close to the shape of a mango, but a little longer and mostly yellow with an underlying hint of green. At one end were thin pink cylindrical petals and on the other what appeared to be some type of vine. The texture was slightly fuzzy, like that of peach skin. 

When Peter looked back up Nebula was looking at him.

“They’re ripe, they need to be eaten,” she narrowed her eyes at him briefly then continued to make her way to the front of the ship. Peter noticed that she paused on a door to the left, her arm twitched in that direction before he went stiff once more and walked up to the control panel.

Peter looked back down to the fruit in his hand. Did it need to be peeled? Or could he just bite into it? He had no idea but didn’t want to risk asking Nebula. He slowly brought the root to his nose and sniffed it. It didn’t smell poisonous. Not that he’d know what poison smells like. It smelled sweet, like a fruit. But didn’t he read that certain poisons were super sweat? Playing the odds out in his head Peter decided it was probably best he ate something since everything else he ate that day was currently lying on the battlefield of the fight against Thanos. 

He took a bite of the root and was very happy when it didn’t immediately kill him. Some juice ran down his hand and he immediately tried to wipe it off on his clothes but since he was wearing a metal suit it didn’t work very well.

“Shit!” Nebula swore from the front of the ship. Good to know aliens use the same swear words as humans.

“Is there a problem?” Peter asked, he threw the root in what looked like garbage and quickly made his way to the front while getting rid of the juice dripping down his hands.

“Fuel tanks must’ve been cracked during the battle,” she was sitting in the pilot's chair typing on a hologram that was floating above the control panel. Before spinning around and swiftly making her way to the back.

“Is there anywhere we can stop to fix the ship before heading to earth?” Peter asked following after her. His voice wavering in spots. Now Peter was no expert when it came to spaceships, he didn’t even have a driver's licence, but this didn’t sound good.

Nebula shook her head once. “The ship is in no condition to be making jumps and the closest habitable planet is terra, but even then we won’t make it with the ship using up fuel so quickly.” she rummaged through one of the compartments pulling out what looked like a pen and made her way over to what Peter assumed was the fuel tanks. She held the pen-like object to the cracks in the tank, letting out a spray of some sort. The cracks started to seal themselves shut leaving no trace that they were once broken at all.

“How long do we have?” He wasn’t sure he wanted to hear the answer.

“About 20 days before we run out of fuel. But food and water might not even last that.”

Peter let out a bitter laugh. Figures he’s won the universe's most messed up lottery just to die on a ship in the middle of space. Good old Parker luck. Which one of his ancestors pissed off a powerful being?

…

No.

This was not how he was going to die.

Not in the middle of nowhere. 

Not before finding out if Aunt May survived, or Ned, or MJ. 

No. He needed to know if they were okay.

“Set a course for earth,” Peter said. Tone clear with no hesitation.

Nebula paused for a second and gave him another one of her murderous gares. Peter got her message loud and clear.  _ You are not the one in charge. _ But Peter didn’t care. He was flooded with this newfound determination of getting back home. Peter Parker was not going to die in fucking space.

“We’ll go as far as we can, figure out a way to conserve as much fuel as we can. In the meantime, we’ll work on expanding the signal of the ship to get a message to the remaining Avengers on earth. They’ll have the means to get us back home.”

Peter knew his plan was flawed. He didn’t know if the avengers really could get them back from space, or if Peter was even capable of making a signal so strong in such a short period of time. But he couldn’t afford to think like that. Not when he had already wasted so much time grieving. You don’t mourn the dead until the war has been won. And in Peter's eyes, the war isn’t done until he gets to see those he loves again.

Nebula looked Peter in the eyes, but this time he did not look away. Eventually she gave a curt nod, but that was all Peter needed. 

“Let’s get to work then.”

//

**Day 1**

“Okay so we have enough food to last just under 3 weeks then?” Peter asked, gesturing to a piece of paper.

Nebula gave a curt nod. “If we consume the absolute minimum in order to function.” 

“Got it,” Peter gulped, his increased metabolism is not going to enjoy this. “We have enough water to last about the same amount of time.”

//

**Day 2**

White glowing table in the middle of the ship was covered in spare parts. Peter was toying with the ship's radio. He had taken it apart to understand how it worked and was now putting it back together, picking out the best place to start and creating mental blueprints. 

//

**Day 3**

“What’s your favourite colour?”

“What?”

Peter shifted awkwardly from where he was standing. “Well, I just thought… it's been 3 days and I don't know anything about you other than your name and you could easily beat me in a fight.”

Nebula narrowed her eyes.

“Nevermind it was stupid,” Peter spit out, quick to advert his eyes. “You obviously aren’t interested in being friends, I’ll stop talking and not bother you. Then we can return to the awkward silence that you probably enjo-”

“Green,” Nebula cut him off. She had a distant look in her eyes. There was another beat of silence “Yours?” short and to the point. Peter figured that described Nebula very well. But there was something else too. She spoke hesitantly, as if she wasn’t sure if it was the right thing to say. 

“Blue,” Peter said. “But also red.” He gave a triumphant smile as he refocused his attention to the task at hand. 

Out of the corner of his eyes he could’ve sworn he saw a hint of amusement on Nebula's stone cold face.

//

**Day 5**

“You have yet to change.”

“Sorry?”

Nebula gestured to his suit. “It's been 114 hours since leaving titan and you have yet to take off your battle armour.”

Peter looked down at his suit. 

“I guess I haven’t,” he said absentmindedly.

Nebula wrinkled her nose. “You smell.”

Peter let out a small laugh at the bluntness of the statement. “Yeah, that’s what happens when you don't shower for five days.”

Nebula muttered something about terrans under her breath, probably cursing them for needing to shower on a regular basis. Did aliens not need to shower or something? Well Peter saw a shower in the bathroom so they must still need to clean themselves.

“Go shower then,” she said curtly. To anyone else she would sound like she was threatening Peter, but Peter was starting to be able to see through her mask of constant indifference.

Peter shook his head. As much as he wanted to shower and feel slean. To wash away everything that had happened in the last five days and melt into the warmth of the water and simply forget. They couldn’t afford to waste anything. It would be selfish of him.

Nebula glared, but there was none of her usual heat behind it. “If you don’t find a way to fix your stench then I will not be able to focus on our more pressing issues at hand.”

Peter understood what she was trying to say, he got up and gave a small thank you as he passed by.

Nebula just rolled her eyes. “I’m doing this for my benefit, not yours.”

//

Peter stood in the bathroom staring at his suit, trying to get it off. He had no idea how it worked since it just kind of formed around him in the first place. Since the fight on titan the technology in the suit wouldn't work either, he couldn't get the mask to form around his face, nor summon the metal arm things. And it’s not like Mr. Stark had shown him or anything. A sharp pain shot through his chest at that thought. 

Suddenly, the suit felt too tight. 

His hands started shaking. 

The lights were too bright.

Peter tried to slow his breathing, eyes clenched shut. He was suffocating.

He had to get out of the suit. It was too tight.

Peter started tugging at the arms but it was on use, his fingers, metal on metal, couldn’t get a grip on anything. At some point, Peter must’ve gripped too hard because he broke through the metal of the suit and ripped through his original one situated underneath.

Without hesitation, he ripped the gloves off and threw them to the ground, the metal barely made a sound hitting the ground. Peter then started ripping off other pieces of the suit and throwing them to the ground. 

After what could have been 3 minutes or 3 hours the whole top half of the Iron Spider suit was on the ground and Peter collapsed taking in gulps of air. He finally felt like he could breath. 

He ran his fingers through his hair, relishing in the sensation of the texture, even if his hair desperately needed some shampoo. He hadn't realized how much he missed bare hands. 

Peter took one last deep breath then opened his eyes. Immediately he spotted the pile of his suit, now a pile of scrap metal. 

It felt like a slap to the face. 

The last thing Tony gave him, would ever give him again, was now destroyed. And he was the one who had done it. Not some monster or supervillain of the week. But him. And for what? Because he let himself spiral out of control? He should be better than this. Needs to be better than this.

Peter stood up, determined not to waste anymore time. Seeing no other option, and the suit already being half destroyed he removed the rest of his suit. It felt like he was being stabbed every time he had to chip off a piece of metal. Not an over exaggeration either, since Peter knows what being stabbed feels like (0/10 would not recommend).

Once the Iron Spider was off, Peter pressed the black spider on his regular suit then pulled it off. 

He looked up at himself in the mirror and someone else looked back. Someone who hadn't lost yet another father figure. Someone who had never been to space. Someone who wasn’t unsure if his loved ones were still alive. Someone who had the weight of the world on his shoulders, but not the weight of the universe. Someone who hadn’t locked all their feelings away because numb was better than pain.

The person that stared back at him was a boy on a bus going on a field trip to MOMA. Had it really only been five days?

Peter striped off the rest of his clothes and stepped into the shower, turning on the water.

And for the first time in five days, he let himself feel like that boy again. And he cried.

//

**Day 7**

“What?” 

“What?” Peter responded probably too quickly.

“You’re staring again. Spit it out”

“I just don’t want to offend you by asking about a touchy subject.” It’s true, but over the line for Nebula was more like standing 50 yards behind the line.

Nebula just gave him a stare that said  _ ‘if you don’t speak I will rip the words out of your throat myself.’  _ Peter raised his hands in defense.

“Okay fine. Erm, are you technically a robot like an AI, or are you more of a cyborg? Are your memories processed to a server? If so, where is the server and how can the signal reach so far away? What types of alien races are there? How many? What other languages are spoken? Could you teach me some? Actually no, you’d probably never teach me. What was your relationship with the guardians because you all fought together really well but i could sense some tension so obviously you guys have history. Why is ear- sorry, Terra so far removed from the rest of alien society? Especially since you guys obviously know of our existenc-”

Nebula put down her tools and promptly started walking away. But she wasn’t tense. She was stiff, but she’s always stiff, so Peter knew she wasn’t actually offended by his questioning.

“I’ll get you to answer my questions one day,” he called out after her, laughing. It felt good to laugh.

After exactly 4 hours, 23 minutes, and 34 seconds of on and off questions. Peter finally wore Nebula down.

//

**Day 11**

“What if we could find a way to reverse the ion charge?”

“That could buy us another 48 hours of fuel.”

“Not much but I’ll take it.”

//

**Day 14**

“It’s been 76 hours.”

“I need to figure out how to make the signal stronger.”

Nebula placed her hands on his. Peter sent a defiant look her way as she pried the tools out of his hand. He clenched his hand into a fist, and watched her struggle against his super strength for a moment. In the past two weeks Peter had lost a significant amount of weight, he looked much more frail and fragile. So in that moment watching Nebula’s face strain as she fought against him he relished in the feeling of being stronger than someone.

After a moment a wave of fatigue passed through him and he let her take the screwdriver from his hand.

“76 hours,” she repeated.

Peter looked out the window at the front of the ship. All he saw was blackness and giant rocks. No planets in sight. He doesn't understand how she could keep track of how much time has passed. There weren’t even any clocks or a calendar on the ship.

Peter turned back to Nebula who gently squeezed his shoulder in order to regain his attention. Her lips were moving but Peter couldn’t make out her words.

“Sorry?” he questioned. 

Nebula frowned. “You need to sleep.”

Peter shook his head. “I need to figure this out.”

“Your brain is of no use to us if it is falling asleep.”

“Mr. Stark would’ve figured it out by now.”

“It’s possible,” Nebula spoke softly. She never spoke softly. “But he is not here.” They were moving now, Peter didn’t know when they had started towards the bedrooms.

The next thing Peter knew, he was lying in a bed and Nebula was at the doorway.

“Get some rest.” was the last thing he heard before finally giving in to the creeping darkness.

//

**Day 19**

“Is this the last of the food?”

“... Yes” 

Peter felt his shoulders sag. He was working on the floor since it took too much energy for him to stand.

“And water?” he asked.

“About a day's worth left.”

“Not exactly an ideal final meal. I would kill for a Delmars sandwich,” Peter tried to joke.

Nebula shot him one of her looks. “You look terrible.”

Peter couldn’t help but laugh at her honesty. “Really?” his voice was dripping with sarcasm. “Because I feel like I could take on the infinity gauntlet.”

The corners of Nebulas mouth turned up a smidge. She had grown accustomed to his humour over the past few weeks. It didn’t last very long before her face slipped into one of concern.

She slipped her own portion of food into Peter’s hand. He tried to give it back but she shook her head and walked away.

//

**Day 20**

“Testing. Testing. Is this thing on? Okay,” he let out a shaky breath before continuing. 

“I don’t know if anyone will hear this. We’re still crazy far away from any habitable planet and I’m not sure if I was successful in expanding the signal of this thing,” he ran his fingers through his hair and looked off to the side.

“Okay be quick and to the point,” Peter whispered to himself.

He looked back at the camera. “This is a distress signal. I repeat. This is a distress signal. My name is Peter Parker or better known as Spider-man I guess. I am from Queens, New york.” Peter wasn’t exactly keen on revealing his identity to whoever receives this signal, but he figured the only satellite strong enough to get the message is the Stark satellite linked to the Avengers compound. That and people would be more likely to help a superhero from earth than a random teenager he hoped.

“I fought with Tony Stark and Dr. Strange against Thanos. Our ship has run out of fuel and we are stranded. Food ran out 27 hours ago, and water 3 hours ago. Our oxygen supplies are rapidly dwindling. Our coordinates should be linked to the signal, please send help.” His voice cracked on the word help. 

Peter clicked the recording off and sent the signal out. He wasn't religious but right now he was praying to every higher power out there that someone would get it.

It was a desperate plea, he knew. Maybe it would’ve been more heroic to accept his death and send off some final words of wisdom and closure on what happened on Titan. Possibly even some final words to his loved ones, not that they’d get them. But Peter didn’t feel very heroic right now. No. He was scared and wanted to live.

He sighed and leaned back on the wall, feeling the cold of the metal seep into his fevered skin. 

Now all he could do was wait.

//

**Day 21** **Day 22**

It’s been two days and no response.

They were running out of time. 

But sitting here staring at the stars, Peter didn’t feel so scared anymore.

Space, which had seemed so daunting before, now felt welcoming. The darkness, the promise of no more pain. He could be with Ben, tell him he’s sorry finally. See Tony again.

Peter's vision was blurred, he wasn’t even sure how he got to the front of the ship. 

A faint glowing began in the distance. He thought maybe this was it.

The light continued to grow, and as it grew it became hard to look at. Peter fried to raise his hand to cover his eyes. He couldn't tell if he actually succeeded or not. 

Once the light got close enough he realized it began to form a shape. The shape of a person.

In front of the ship Peter saw a woman smiling. She looked relieved.

He could faintly make out her mouthing four words.

We. Got. Your. Message.


	3. And Perhaps It Is The Greater Grief

Peter didn’t know when they reached the ground. Nor how long it had been since the glowing lady had come to their rescue. Out of everything that was the most unnerving thing about space. How there seemed to be no way to keep track of the passing hours. No sunrise or sunset to indicate when to sleep. That led to many sleepless nights gone unnoticed.

At times he envied Nebula's internal clock, but he also knew that being painfully aware of every second that ticked by can be a curse of its own.

Everything was hazy. Voices muffled together around him. He barely was able to register a pair of arms wrap themselves around his shoulders, helping him to his feet.

“-ow long… -een l’ke -is”

“-nhealthy”

“-et… medbay”

Peter tried to look around. The blue fuzz that was supporting all his weight at his left had to be Nebula. He doesn't know anyone else that was blue. She was talking to a blob of red-blue and blond. Peter could feel himself let out a huff of laughter at the sight. The lady has a good taste in colours.

They were muttering to each other. Normally Peter would’ve been able to hear them just fine even if they were whispering, but his senses weren’t exactly cooperative at the moment.

Peter’s head drooped downwards and he tried to focus his vision on the ground. He was surprised to see that it was green and not the dark grey of the rest of the ship. Was there another room he wasn’t aware of with a green floor. 

He tried to get his feet to help support his weight and was met not with the hard metal ground but instead with the soft feeling of earth beneath his feet. 

Peter clumsily turned his head behind him to see the ship a short distance away. When had they gotten off?

When he turned back Peter was met with more blobs, phasing in and out of shapes.

“-ooks t’ble”

“-ny”

“-id’t com- off t’e ...ip”

He could feel another pair of hands try to pull him away from Nebula. She seemed hesitant to let him go. Peter could almost perfectly picture her expression. Mostly neutral but with a hint of distrust glinting in her eyes.

The next thing he knows he's being pushed onto a surface and helped into a lying position

He watches the colours around him change from green, to grey, to white, to black.

//

The first thing he noticed was the distinct scent of antiseptics burning his nose and the slow steady beeping of a monitor. 

Peter doesn’t even need to figure out where he is, it’s not the first time he's been to the medbay. The last time he had been shot in the leg and Aunt May and Mr. Stark flipped out on him. He was fine but in the end it was no big deal. He didn’t even lose a significant amount of blood that time. 

_May._

The thought struck through him like ice. He had to find out if she was alright.

Knowing better than to open his eyes right away and possibly trigger a sensory overload and a massive headache (the closest he’ll ever get to a hangover since he can’t get drunk) he called out to the AI that runs the building.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y,” he paused, Peter had never addressed F.R.I.D.A.Y. himself. Normally Mr. Stark was there when he woke up and addressed F.R.I.D.A.Y. himself. Peter wasn’t even sure if F.R.I.D.A.Y. would respond to him. “Dim the lights 75% please.”

Thankfully, Peter could sense the light dimming so it was no longer searing his eyelids and he opened his eyes. He blinked a few times to adjust his vision from the weeks of barely any light on the ship in order to conserve energy. God he must be so pale from no sunlight, he was already basically translucent to begin with.

Pushing that thought aside, Peter looked down to his hands where, yep he guessed it, sat an IV. The first thing he did was take it out. He’s never liked needles, or hospitals for that matter. People told him it was from trauma but Peter thinks the real traumatising experience is that the hospital only had vanilla ice cream. Like that’s the most basic flavour, chocolate ice cream is superior in every way. 

Peter sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He used his arms to steady himself from the lightheadedness. He could hear talking coming from down the hall, that must be where everyone is. They could help him get in touch with May, let her know he’s okay. She must be worried sick.

Peter stood to his feet, grabbing the bed for balance as his legs threatened to give out. He pushed off the bed, clumsily slamming into the wall but he achieved his goal. Using the wall to stay upright Peter made his way down the hall.

_“It's been 23 days since Thanos came to Earth.”_

_“World governments are in pieces. The parts that are still working are trying to take a census. And it looks like-”_ All eyes turned to Peter as he entered the room.

Standing at a table with a bunch of holograms floating above it was Captain America, War Machine (or was it Iron Patriot?), the glowing lady, the Black Widow, and freaking Bruce Banner who has been missing for years. Although Peter thought he might have seen him in Central Park while fighting Thanos’ goons, he thought it was just a crazy doppelganger or something.

Nebula was off to the side sitting with, wait… was that a racoon wearing clothes? And ohmygodisthatthor off to the side, although he had a very brooding look to him, Peter thought now was not the time for fanboying.

“What are you doing up?” Asked the Captain America

This brought Peter to attention. His eyes darted around the room nervously only to notice that all eyes were now on him.

Okay so he was standing in a room surrounded by all his childhood idols. No big deal. He can do this without making a fool of himself.

“I- I don’t particularly like hospitals Ca- Mr- Mr. Captain America Sir.” Peter stuttered. Okay so he can’t do this then.

Black Widow shot an amused look at the Captain.

“Just Steve is fine, son,” Cap- Steve said, giving the smallest smile.

“Kid you’re severely malnourished you need rest,” Black Widow spoke.

“Ma’a-,” Peter was cut off.

“Natasha,” she responded.

“N-Natasha,” why couldn’t he stop stuttering. God! “With all due respect ma’am, I’m fine.”

“At least take a seat,” Mr. Banner spoke. His voice was gentler than Peter expected.

Peter shook his head. He knew it was illogical but he was determined to prove to them he was strong. He didn’t want to be thought of as weak, even though a slight breeze could probably knock him over at the moment. He didn’t want to go back to the sickeningly clean room and be forced to rest. He needed to contact this aunt.

“Since you’re here. Care to share your experience with the Mad Titan?” It was Natasha who spoke again. “You might have more insight than us and could provide some valuable information. On where he is hiding."

“I was actually planning on contacting my family first,” Peter spoke.

“You can do that after,” the glowing lady threw back at him. He maybe heard someone call her Danvers at some point but the memory is hazy.

Peter shook his head. “I need to let them know I’m okay. If they’re okay.”

“Son, it’s been 23 days with no lead on Thanos,” Steve said this time. His voice had a harder edge to it this time. “Every moment is a moment wasted and the further away he gets. We can’t afford to waste anymore time.”

Peter’s hands started shaking slightly now. He wasn’t sure if he was getting angry, or frustrated, or if he wanted to cry knowing that he was so close to finally speaking with May for the first time in weeks and he was so incredibly homesick.

“I don’t know anything,” Peter’s fists were clenched now. Logically he knew they meant no harm. They were just as desperate as him for information on Thanos as he was his aunt. But that didn’t stop the irritation sleeping through his tone.

The avengers gazes hardened on his seeming difficulty in cooperating. A wave of dizziness swept through him once again and he used the wall to catch himself. His hand slipped, and for a second he thought he was going to fall in front of the heroes. As much as he might be irritated at them he still didn’t want to embarrass himself.

In an instant Nebula was by his side directing him towards a chair at the table. This time he didn’t resist.

“Thanos spent a long time trying to perfect me.” Nebula started speaking. Peter heard War Machine whisper that he didn’t know she could speak english under his breath. 

“And when he worked, he talked about his great plan. Even disassembled, I wanted to please him. I'd ask ‘where would we go once his plan was complete?’. His answer was always the same: ‘To the Garden.’”

_“That's cute, Thanos has a retirement plan,”_

Peter's vision finally stopped spinning.

_“So where is he?”_

He looked up to the hologram in front of him. On it was a rotation of pictures with text above saying missing.

_“When Thanos snapped his fingers, Earth became ground zero for a power surge of ridiculously cosmic proportions. No one's ever seen anything like it... Until two days ago. On this planet.”_

Peter brought a hand up to the hologram and pulled up a search engine.

_“Thanos is there.”_

He typed Maybelle Parker.

_“He used the stones again.”_

He felt his heart stop.

_“Hey, hey, hey. We'd be going in short-handed, you know.”_

Edward Leeds.

_“Look, he's still got the stones, so…”_

Michelle Jones.

_“So let's get him... Use them to bring everyone back.”_

This couldn’t be right.

_“Just like that?"_

They should’ve survived.

_“Yeah, just like that.”_

He couldn’t be the only one.

_“Even if there's a small chance that we can undo this... I mean we owe it to everyone who's not in this room to try.”_

Peter slammed his hand on the table, closing the hologram. Two words came to mind.

_Why him?_

The Avengers stopped discussing and turned to him like they only just remembered his presence.

“I’m coming.”

“Kid, you’re in no condition to fight,” Natasha said matter of factly, giving him an once over. 

“Even if you were you just got back,” said Steve. “What happened to finding your family.”

“Like you said,” Peter nodded to Carol. “They- That can wait,” his voice shook. Mixtures of pity and understanding flashed around the room.

“You’re in no condition to fight,” Stated Steve using what can only be described as his captain's voice. “No one will think less of you for time to rest and recuperate. Leave this to us and I promise we will make Thanos face justice.” He spoke slowly, articulating every word.

A pause. Peter nodded slowly. The captain sounded so sincere and sure of himself that Peter couldn’t help but believe his words. As quickly as it came, all the fight left his body and he slumped in his chair. 

Bruce was the first one to break the silence. “If we do this, how do we know it's gonna end any differently than it did before?”

“Because before, you didn't have me,” Carol hed an aura of natural confidence that yelled don’t fuck with me.

Rhodey apparently didn’t get, or completely ignored that aura. 

“Hey, new girl, everyone here is about that superhero life. And if you don't mind my asking, where the hell have you been all this time?” he asked while practically rolling his eyes, unimpressed.

Carol shot him a glare. “There are a lot of other planets in the universe. And unfortunately, they didn't have you guys.”

Thor, who had been busy eating a snack off to the side all this time, stood up and walked over to Carol. She looked behind at him as he held his hand up, and caught Stormbreaker as it flew over to him, missing Carol by inches. But Carol doesn't even flinch, instead smiling at the God of Thunder.

Thor smiled. “I like this one.”

Steve tilted his head and smirked. “Let's go get this son of a bitch.”

After that, everyone started flooding out of the room to prepare. Nebula held back to help Peter back to the medbay. Before she left Peter caught her wrist.

“Make sure you hit Thanos extra hard for me please,” giving what he hoped was a convincing smile.

Nebula's lips twitched upwards in return (about the equivalent to a regular smile for Nebula) as she turned and left the room, closing the door behind her.

//

Peter was lying in his bed at the medbay, His doctor had not been happy when she discovered that he took his IV out, so now the dreaded thing was back in his hand.

The Avengers had left a few hours ago. Now, he was scrolling through twitter on his new phone. Shortly after the ship had taken off, Happy had come to Peter’s room and checked up on him. Peter hadn’t known he cared that much. But alas, there stood the man that never answered any of his texts, showing genuine concern for Peter’s wellbeing. It freaked him out if he was honest. But hey, Happy brought Peter a new phone since Peter’s was in his backpack on some bus that he’ll probably never see again, so that’s a plus. The new phone, not the old one being lost.

There was a slight knocking at his door.

“It’s open!” Peter called. 

In walked one Pepper Potts. He didn’t know who he had been expecting but it was not her.

“Ms. Potts,” Peter sat up a bit too fast. He steadied himself before continuing. “Wh-what. Um. What are you doing here?” He asked.

“Oh, I just,” Pepper paused, gathering her thoughts. She had a sombre look on her face, eyes red and puffy. Peter felt that sharp pain again. Of course. Ms. Potts and Mr. Stark were engaged.

Peter didn’t know what to say, had too much to say. He didn’t know where to start.

“I’m sorry,” felt like the only appropriate option at that moment. “I should’ve done better. I couldn’t protect him. You have every right to blame me. I blame myself. If I had just tried a little harder I could’ve gotten the gauntlet off and then Mr. Stark would be right here. And May would be here. I had one job, and I failed. I-”

“He would’ve been proud of you,” her voice was soft but also thick. She sounded like May whenever she talked about Ben. “He always said you’d be better than him you know.”

“It was my fault,” Peter said, barely above a whisper. “The gauntlet was in my hands, it was almost off.”

Pepper shook her head and took his hand. “I have dealt with enough guilt and what if’s from Tony, I will not stand for you to do the same.”

“I should be the one comforting you,” Peter's voice was hoarse. “You just lost your fiance.”

“We’ve all lost something,” Pepper gave a small smile. “No one was spared, we’re all allowed to grieve.”

It was almost as if she was giving him permission. She had tears spilling down her face, Peter brought his other hand to his face. It came away wet, he must be crying too.

They sat like that for what felt like hours. Both of them grieving together in silence.

When there were no more tears left to cry, Pepper spoke first.

“I’m pregnant.”

Peter looked up. “What?” He thought he misheard at first.

“I’m 5 weeks along,” Her voice was shaking. “The funny thing is he actually mentioned he had a dream I was pregnant. We were talking about it in the park right befo-” her breath hitched. “Before everything happened.”

Peter didn't know what to say. “Why are you telling me this?” he asked.

Pepper gave him a kind smile. “He would’ve wanted you to know.”

“We’ll get him back,” Peter said instantly, like it wasn’t simply a possibility but a fact. “The Avengers are out tracking Thanos right now, the- they’ll get the stones and fix this. They have to,” Peter said, the last part mostly to himself.

“Yes they always seem to win in the end,” she responded. 

They both knew it was more of a false hope, but denial is a wonderfully terrible thing.

Pepper pulled her hand back from Peter’s and wiped her tears.

“Look at the time,” she checked her watch. “I really should get going,” 

She stood up and started towards the door. Just before stepping out Pepper turned back.

“If you need anything. Money. Place to stay. Job. Don't hesitate to ask. From what I hear, Stark Industries could use a bright mind like yours in our ranks.” 

Peter smiled as he gave a gracious thank you as Pepper disappeared back from where she came. 

Once again Peter was left alone to his thoughts. 

The Avengers were the good guys, and the good guys always won. 

They had to win.

They had to fix this.

//

When the ship landed outside the compound, Peter was there to greet them. 

When he saw their faces he knew it was over.

This was the new reality.

And there was no changing it.


	4. To be Left On Earth While Another Is Gone

Summer came, the last day of Peter’s junior year would normally be celebrated with Ned coming over and aunt May making one of her infamous meals. And once that plan inevitably failed and the apartment nearly burnt down, they'd all go get Thai food at the restaurant down the block. 

Instead, the day went like this.

Peter woke up, threw on a Stark Industries sweatshirt and sweatpants, and left the bare room. The room contained no personal belongings with plain grey walls and comforter.

As Peter entered, Steve walked past him moving out of his way. The words good morning sat in his throat, but Steve had already disappeared around the corner

Peter grabbed a bowl and poured himself some cereal. Natasha was sitting at the counter staring at the wall.

“Good morning Ms Romanoff,” she didn’t respond but Peter didn’t take it personally.

At the table sat Bruce Banner drinking a cup of coffee.

“Good morning Sir,” Peter said once again.

“Good morning Peter,” Bruce said with a tired smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. Before returning to silence.

Peter’s bowl was half empty when an obviously drunk Thor crashed into the room. Literally crashed into the cupboards at the peak time of 10 in the morning. He rummaged around before making a satisfying grunt and heading back to his chambers with three more bottles in hand.

Just a typical morning at the Avengers compound. 

Ned would’ve freaked out.

//

Swinging through the air has always been liberating. The one place where all the pressure seemed to melt away as he became weightless. 

The streets of New York always felt more like home than anywhere else, and after space. Peter never planned on leaving for long ever again.

He landed at the top of a building in a crouching position, surveying the city for crime. Listening to the music of the city noises. He pulled the mask up just above his nose and took a deep breath of the crisp fresh air.

New York, the city that never sleeps as some call it. Now half of its heart was asleep.

It was almost quiet. Something Peter never thought possible. There were less car honking and people yelling. But that should be expected Peter thought with a grimace.

Smoke could be seen rising in the distance. 

In one swift motion Peter pulled his mask down, and dove off the building.//

_When Peter was 8 and three quarters there was a little event called the Stark Expo. And Peter, being what Ben called a scientist in the making, wanted to go more than anything._

_So his aunt and uncle picked up extra shifts at their respective jobs, cut expenses, and went on a tight budget. In the end, even though it was tight. They managed to scrape together enough for 2 tickets. Aunt May agreed to take Peter because Ben had to work that day._

_At the expo, May bought Peter an Iron Man mask which he then refused to take off._

_“Aunt May! Aunt May! Look! I’m Iron Man! I’m a superhero!” he would say._

_May would just laugh as he would spin around making wind noises with his mouth._

_Things went south quickly after that._

_When the robots attacked everyone was screaming. May was pulling Peter through the crowd of people, but at some point they were separated._

_Peter wasn’t scared._

_Iron Man was here. Iron Man would save them._

_When one of the robots zeroed in on him, he wasn’t scared. He was Iron man. Iron Man would stop the bad robots._

_In that moment, adrenaline rushed through his veins. Little Peter didn’t shake. Didn’t whimper or shout._

_He held up his hand like he’d seen on TV, and stood his ground._

_Because superheroes didn’t back down from a fight._

_When the robot was blasted to pieces, a voice came from beside told him ‘nice work’ before taking off into the sky. It was the best moment of his life._

_Aunt May found him shortly after, nearly in tears. She pulled him close and told him if he ever sees anything like that again to be sure to run in the opposite direction._

_Peter didn’t quite understand._

_He was fine. He had helped. Iron man had talked to him._

_May just pulled him tighter before picking him up and making their way out once more._

_After the robots had been taken care of, they were all alerted it was safe to leave._

_Ben met them at the exit, pulling Peter into a hold so tight he felt like he was being crushed._

_That night they stopped at their favourite Thai food place._

Ben must’ve taken the picture. May looked beautiful, her eyes crinkled showing her in the middle of laughter at something Ben had said. Peter was sitting next to her holding up the iron man mask to the camera, half eaten Thai fool on the table in front of him.

“You okay,” came Happy’s gruff voice from the doorway. Peter looked at him. Happy gestured to the photo that was framed in Peters hand. “You’ve been staring at that for the past 10 minutes.”

“Yeah,” Peter said breathily, wiping his eyes. He gently placed the picture frame in a box labeled LIVING ROOM on the side. “I really appreciate you helping, you really didn’t have to come.”

“Don’t mention it kid,” Happy save a sympathetic smile. “The rest of the boxes are in the truck, but feel free to take your time.”

Peter closed the top of the bock and taped it shut. “No, I’m ready.”

“You got that? It looks heavy.”

Peter let out a small, but genuine laugh. “Come on man, super strength is in fact a thing that I have you know.”

//

A guy hit the wall with a small thud sound. He tried to run away but his hand was stuck to the wall.

“Stealing is bad you know!”

Peter brought his arm above his head shooting a web with the small click of his web shooters.

//

“Peter! It’s been a while.”

Peter gave a tired smile. “Hey Mr. Delmar. Hi Murph.” Peter leaned down to pet the cat smudging his leg. “Could I get a number 5 wi-”

“Pickles, and smushed down real flat,” Delmar finished, sliding the already made sandwich across the table.

“Great customer service, as always,” Peter said while pulling out some cash.

“None of that,” Delmar said. “On the house.”

“Oh. I-I really couldn’t,” Peter tried holding out the cash again.

“I insist,” Delmar said, pushing away Peter’s outstretched hand. “Call it a thank you to our good friend Spider-man.”

“Excuse me?” Peter was shocked.

“Kid, you’re terrible at keeping secrets.”

Murph meowed in agreement.

“On the house,” Delmar repeated, leaning forward as he pushed the sandwich across the counter. “You’re a good kid. Too skinny these days, you need to come more often.”

Peter let out a nervous laugh. “Right,” he said, still in shock. “Best sandwiches in Queens.” 

Peter grabbed the sandwich from the counter and did a mock salut. “Later Delmar.”

//

Peter watched as the cityscape blended into green forestry. The skyscrapers being replaced with trees. 

“Whatcha thinking about this time kid?”

Peter turned to the side where Happy sat at the driver wheel of the expensive car worth more than Peters had in his education fund.

“Just…” a pause. “Crime rates in Queens are going up and I’m trying to be there to help. But with half the cops and the other vigilantes in New York either snapped or currently dealing with their own issues, not to mention I’m not even in Queens half the time anymore because I’m staying at the compound. Not that I don't appreciate your willingness to drive me. I just-”

“You feel like you need to do more,” It wasn't a question.

“Yeah,” Peter sagged in the seat.

“So what are you gonna do about it?”

“Well I’ve been thinking,” a pause. “If it would be possible for me to get like, my own place.”

“Like your own apartment.”

“Yeah exactly,” Peter shrugged. “Get a job, find a roommate, get a crappy starter apartment, the whole experience.”

Happy didn’t answer for a moment. Peter thought he would immediately shut the idea down, saying he was too young or hadn’t thought it through and it was too much responsibility. That New York didn’t need him to be Spider-man 24/7 and he needed to rest.

“I think it’s an idea,” Happy responded. “None of the roommate stuff though. I can talk with Pepper, sort out the finances.”

“You really don’t need to bother her,” Peter insisted. “I can get by on my own.”

“Yeah, sure,” Happy rolled his eyes. “And how exactly do you plan on keeping that identity of yours secret if you’re sharing a room in a studio apartment ‘cause that’s all you can afford from your part time job making minimum wage. Not to mention if you have a job you have even less time to do your spidermaning which is the main reason for your moving in the first place.”

Peter didn’t argue, Happy made some very convincing points. 

“Think of it as an investment.”

“Investment for what?” Peter was completely confused at this point.

“God kid,” Happy looked torn between irritated and amused, mostly amused. “An investment as a future Stark Industries employee.”

“What if I don’t get the job in the future, there has to be people way more qualified than I am.” at that, Happy just straight up laughed.

“Peter, you've been guaranteed a spot at the company since the day you met Tony. He couldn't stand the idea of someone as brilliant as brilliant as you falling into the hands of, in his words, ‘fucking Oscorp’.”

Peter ran his fingers through his hair and turned back to the window. He didn’t know how to feel about that, hadn’t known Tony had cared that much about him.

//

Peter opened the door to the apartment. There was a living room, with a small kitchen off to the side, and two bedrooms and a bathroom down the hall. 

“So, what do you think?” 

Peter turned around, Behind him stood Happy holding two boxes stacked on top of each other.

“It feels empty.”

“That’s because it is,” Happy grunted as he dropped the boxes at the side. “Why am I the one carrying the boxes, you’re the one with the super strength here.”

//

Summer came and went, and the world kept turning. Time didn’t stop and people were forced to move on.

Jobs were starting and people had to go back to work. Many companies went bankrupt from missing half their employees or their customers and many competing companies ended up merging together in order to stay afloat. 

The government and world leaders were still unstable, many countries now facing major power vacuums as they quickly tried to fill the positions.

Monuments were set up with all the names of the snapped. Of course, most didn’t call it the snap, they couldn’t have known that was how it had happened. Instead, they came up with a new name.

_The decimation._

In a way, that made it sound so much worse.

School was starting soon, and Peter would be entering his senior year. Him and Ned used to talk about it a lot.

Peter tried to focus on other things.

//

The first day of school was uneventful, to say the least.

The morning started with an assembly dedicated to those who had been lost.

Classes were half the size and there were many new faces amongst the faculty to replace the other teachers.

Peter started making a mental list of all the faces he didn’t see. Betty Brant, Jason Ionello, Chris Buongiorno, Kennith Lim, Vihaan Ramamurthy, Michelle Jones, Ned Leeds, and many more.

Many of the student dynamics remained the same, everyone was trying to act as normal as possible. Peter even saw Flash’s gang of friends hanging around in the hall, but Flash wasn’t with them. He almost added Flash’s name to his mental list until he saw him walking alone in the halls later that day.

Mr. Harrington was the same as always. Whenever he would say something weird in front of the class Peter would send a look to Ned, only to remember Ned wasn't there.

He was alone.

//

Entering his apartment after the first day he could almost smell the smoke coming from the oven. 

_“May! I’m home,” he would yell, pulling out his headphones._

Peter placed his backpack in the spare room, now an office/place to work on his latest project and Spider-man stuff.

_“How was the first day?” May yelled, emerging from the kitchen while waving away the smoke. Peter didn’t know if it was amazing or concerning that the fire alarm hadn’t gone off yet. Probably the latter._

_Peter would tell her all about his day while she tried to salvage whatever dish she had attempted that time before ultimately giving up._

_“You know what?” May would say finally. “How about Thai food instead? Let’s go.”_

Peter pulled the take out Thai food from his bag and sat down at the small dining area.

//

“For this year's first course of action I’d like to appoint Cindy Moon as our new team captain,” Mr. Harrington announced. 

Everyone applauded, albeit hesitantly. 

“I’d also like to welcome all new members of decathlon, congrats on making it this year.” No one mentioned how the spots had become free.

//

During lunch Peter would study for his classes in order to maximize Spider-man time when he got home.

While leaving, he saw Flash eating alone at an empty table.

//

“The next correct answer wins the competition.”

Immediately after the announcer finished speaking, a buzz came from the Midtown Tech table before the other school had even begun writing.

“Midtown.”

“Zero,” Peter answered.

“That is correct.”

The whole table erupts into cheers.

//

“Shit!"

Peter winced and gripped his right arm. He rummaged through the medicine cabinet that sat on the wall in his bathroom. Supplies falling to the floor.

Peter swore again. He was out of bandages

You see Peter had been fighting crime earlier that night when an unfriendly encounter with a gun ended up with a broken nose for the criminal, and a bullet graze on Peter’s left arm. Peter has dealt with bullet wounds before, a graze would only last a day or two at most. The problem is he has never had to worry about keeping the first aid kit stocked, May had always taken care of that for him.

Peter slammed the cabinet shut out of pure frustration, then instantly regretted it when the door splintered from the force.

Peter sighed, guess he had to go get more medical supplies. Peter reached into a drawer underneath the sink and grabbed a pair of scissors and then went to his room and rummaged through his dresser. He pulled out an old t-shirt he hadn’t worn for months and cut off an uneven strip with his non dominant hand.

When that was done he changed from the suit to some sweatpants. Before putting on a shirt, he wrapped the graze on his arm as tightly as he could with only one hand, then threw on his black Stark Industries sweater in hopes that if blood did seep through, the black would cover most of it up.

Peter then grabbed his keys and phone then headed out. Luckily there was a 24/7 convenience store just down the block.

The guy working cash at the counter had the nerve to look slightly concerned, but he didn’t question it. It was New York after all, weirder things happen all the time.

On his way home he heard something.

“Hey man, I don't mean any trouble,” the person's voice was trembling slightly.

It came from an alley just ahead of him.

“Just give me all you got and no one gets hurt,” came a gruff male voice.

“I-I have nothing on me I swear,” the person pleaded.

“I don’t believe you. You reek of money.”

Peter put his bag down and hugged the wall. He inched forward and peaked around the corner.

There was a tall gangly man cornering a smaller figure with his arm out. The man had his arm outstretched, Peter assumed he was holding a pocket knife.

Walked up behind the man.

“Excuse me Sir,” Peter said, grabbing the man's attention.

As soon as the man turned around, Peter punched him across the face. The man didn’t stand a chance, he fell to the ground with a thud.

“Are you okay?” Peter asked, switching his attention from the unconscious figure to the victim of the failed crime.

“Yeah I-” the person stopped talking.

Peter looked at the person and was met with none other than Flash Thompson. The same Flash who has been a nuisance for as long as he could remember, and called him names like Penis Parker.

They both just stared at each other for a good two minutes.

“Parker?” 

“Flash? What are you doing here?” Peter asked at the same time. Flash Lived up in Forest Hills, he had no reason to be in this part of queens at 2 am. “Are you okay?” Peter repeated.”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he did not in fact look fine. His face was pale and he was trembling.

Now Peter didn’t like Flash, at all, but he wasn’t about to leave him out on the streets late at night by himself.

“Is there someone you can call?” Flash shook his head.

“Phone’s dead,” he said breathily. “Can’t remember anyone's number.”

“Well I could call you a cab or something if you’d li-”

“NO!” Flash interrupted.

“Why not?” Peter was now completely lost.

“I can’t go home until tomorrow morning.” Flash was using the wall as support now.

“And why is that?”

“None of your business Parker,” Flash snapped.

Peter tensed. “Is someone after you?”

“I said none of your business.”

Peter really didn’t know what to do in this situation. “Do you have anywhere to go?”

A pause. Flash shook his head.

Peter walked back out of the ally. “Come on,” he called over his shoulder. He went and grabbed the bag he dropped earlier.

Flash’s face went from angry to confused. “To where?”

Peter shrugged, then had to hide his wince because his arm was still injured. 

“You said you had no place to stay.”

“Yeah so.”

“It's dangerous to be out at night alone.”

“I know that.”

“God, Flash. You go to a school meant for geniuses, make the connection.” Was this how people felt when talking to Peter? “I’m offering you a place to stay the night.”

“And why would I go with you,” Flash crossed his arms. His face had regained more of its colour now.

Peter waved his left arm. “Don’t see anyone else offering. Do you?”

“What about him?” Flash nodded to the man still on the ground.

“Oh, right.” Peter was so used to Karen automatically notifying the police for him.

Peter then pulled out his phone and reported the threat and location of the unconscious man to the police.

When he finished he turned back to Flash.

“C'mon I live just a few buildings up.”


	5. 525 600 Minutes

“You can take my room,” Peter nodded to the hall. “Down the hall first door to your left.”

Flash looked around the apartment like a fish out of water. 

“Where is everyone?” he asked.

“I live alone,” Peter stated. As he exited his room with a fresh change of clothes He didn’t leave room for questions. “I need to use the bathroom. Um, make yourself comfortable or something I guess.” 

Peter locked the bathroom door and winced. Gripping his arm. His hand came away red.

Shit. he really liked this sweater.

Reluctantly, Peter pulled the sweater off, trying not to agitate his arm further. The bleeding seemed to have started again from all the movement. Peter pulled some hydrogen peroxide and cotton balls and proceeded to clean the wound. When he finished, he used the bandages and wrapped his arm using an awkward combination of his left hand and mouth.

When he exited the bathroom he couldn’t say he was surprised to see Flash inspecting the room at the end of the hall. 

Peter cleared his throat and Flash looked like he was being mugged again.

“It’s locked for a reason you know,” Peter nodded to the door.

“Why is it locked?” 

“Why were you by yourself at 2 am?” Peter countered. Flash visibly sagged at that question. Peter sighed. “It’s just a study room.”

“Then why is it locked? What are you hiding Parker?”

Peter was starting to get annoyed. “Why were you snooping?”

“You said make myself comfortable.”

“I meant like, have a seat. Not try to break into a locked door after I invited you to my apartment.”

“I didn’t ask for you to,” Flash growled. 

“I didn’t see anyone else jumping at the chance to help you,” Peter added.

Flash laughed. “Yeah, this is just so you. We can’t stand each other but you took the high ground and saved me in that alley.” he started waving his arms around. “Perfect Parker. Always the hero. Always top of his class, has a fucking internship at every scientists dream company,” Flash spat.

“I was just trying to be nice,” Peter spoke. His tone was low and steady. “You want to leave, be my guest. Run home to your parents and cushy life.”

Flash was shaking, He raised his arm and Peter though this was it. Flash had never gotten physical before but he wondered if this was the day Flash finally went over the edge.

Instead, Flash did the last thing Peter ever expected to happen on this fine Friday night.

Flash Thompson, the bane of Peter's existence, broke down into tears in the middle of his hall.

If he was honest, Peter half considered walking into his room and shutting the door, leaving Flash alone to deal with his problems. 

Instead, Peter left and returned with two mugs. 

He sat down across the hall from Flash, who was against the wall head in hands, and slid one of the mugs across the floor.

Flash wiped his tearstained face and looked down at the mug. 

“What’s this,” Flash croaked.

“Hot chocolate,” Peter was sitting cross legged against the other wall and sipped his own drink.

Flash righted himself against the wall and picked up the mug, sniffing it.

Peter rolled his eyes. “S’not poisonous you know.”

“Why?” Flash asked, taking a sip.

Peter shrugged. “Felt right.” Peter stared at his own cup. 

When he was younger his uncle would come home late from work. Sometimes Peter would still be up because he couldn't sleep. So his uncle would make them hot chocolate and they would sit at the counter. Sometimes they’d talk, sometimes they didn’t, but it always made Peter feel safe.

Peter set his mug down. “Why are you here Flash?” 

“I got mugged and you caught the guy.” Flash mumbled.

Peter raised an eyebrow.

Flash sighed. “My dad and I got in a fight.” he swirled the liquid in the mug around. “It was bad.”

“He didn’t-”

“No,” Flash cut in. “He’s not the greatest, but he’d never. Wouldn’t risk his reputation.”

Flash took a shaky breath before continuing. 

“It was a small fight. I was out with my friends and lost track of time. I didn’t think twice because my parents aren’t usually home to care. Well, tonight they were. When I got home my dad freaked, called me all these names. I said some things back, tried to defend myself y’a know? My mom stood by and did nothing. Eventually my dad yelled at me to get in the car. Then he drove to some random street and told me to get out and not come back till the next morning.”

Peter didn’t know how to respond. He stood up and took his empty mug holding his hand out for the other mug which was also empty. 

“You should get some rest,” he said. “It’s late.”

//

Peter woke the next morning to a shuffling near the front door.

“Leaving without saying goodbye,” Peter tried to joke. He rubbed his eyes.

Flash froze, his left shoe only halfway on his foot. He looked sheepish. “I was planning to be gone before you woke up.”

Peter rolled off the couch and yawned. “If my aunt was here she’d kill me if I let you go without offering you breakfast.”

“You can cook?”

“No but I still have to offer,” Flash stood at the door looking very uncomfortable at Peter’s kindness.

“Why are you being so nice?”

Peter shrugged. Walking to the kitchen throwing on a pot of coffee. He turned to Flash. 

“So what are we feeling? Pancakes? Eggs? Toast? Um, other various food items? I’m not a cook so there is a good chance whatever I make will be inedible.”

//

Peter examines his suit. The various cuts and tears he managed to patch up over the months were wearing down again. Add the huge hole from the bullet from last night's events.

Shit, he’s gonna need more than thread from the arts and craft store.

//

“I was being careful I swear-”

“Peter.” 

“But there was a second guy that appeared out of nowhere-”

“Peter!”

“And It was about to hit the civilian, my only option was to push them out of the way but I wasn’t thinking and I know that in a role like this you can’t afford not to think but I just zeroed in on saving this one person that I-”   
“PETER!” Peter stopped his rambling. And ran his fingers through his hair

“Jesus kid, don’t you breath?” Happy said exasperated through the phone. At this the corners of Peter’s mouth twitched. “I’m not mad, it’s no big deal. I’ll swing by on the weekend and take you to the compound and you can patch up the suit.”

Peter let out an audible breath and smiled. “Thank you Happy.”

//

“Applications for universities and colleges are opening soon so I hope you have all given thought to what your plans for the future are, whether that be moving on to a higher education, taking a lap year or a year off to work, there is no shame in that.”

A student in front of Peter leaned into their friend's ear.

“I think college is the last thing on anyone's mind,” the other student rolled their eyes and nodded their head in agreement.

“I honestly completely forgot we were applying this year,” they replied before turning back to the teacher once again as to not get called out for talking.

Peter shifted in his seat, crossing his arms and letting his head fall back. The lecture about the future becoming background noise to the thoughts in Peter’s head.

//

“Ms. Potts you really didn’t have to come all the way out here, I know the way to the labs myself.”

“But you don’t have access to this one,” Pepper explained, turning down a different hall than the one Peter was used to.

“Ugh, where exactly are we going then?” Peter had to jog to keep up with Peppers brisk pace, a 6 month pregnancy not seeming to affect her one bit.

Pepper sighed. “Tony’s personal lab will have everything you need and more for your nightly activities and current projects.”

Peter stopped dead in his tracks. “I’m sorry, where are we going?” he must’ve misheard.

Pepper slowed to a stop. “Tony’s labs.”

“A-are you sure about that. I thought his lab was highly confidential and he was very peculiar about who could enter,” Peter was rambling. “I mean I don’t think even most of the avengers have been near his lab.”

“They haven’t,” Pepper stated like it was no big deal. “Well, except for Bruce. Tony used to call them science pals or something like that.”

Peter was still confused. “Why exactly are you letting me work in his lab then.”

“Well I was hoping for it to become your lab.” Pepper started walking again.

Peter thought he was gonna throw up. “Wh-what? W-why? What for. It’s Mr. Stark’s Lab. Not mine. I don't think he would’ve appreciated it if I went poking around at his stuff.”

Pepper stopped at a door and typed on the keypad. “And I think it would pain him to know that his lab was collecting dust,” she sighed. “I-, was his fiance after all, and was his personal assistant for years. I think I would know what he wanted. Besides, Dum-E was getting lonely. Now come here.”

Peter obliged. Pepper had him place his hand on the pad and then scan his retinas to give him access to the lab.

When the door opened Peter didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry.

The room was littered with parts, tools, papers and half finished projects. It was messy, but in an organized way. The kind of messy where you know where everything is and can still find it with ease. There were clothes stained with grease, hologram tables, 3D printers, the works. It was a weird mixture of crazy advances and high tech, yet more modest than expected from a literal billionaire.

And it was so painfully Tony Stark.

Peter felt like he was intruding on the man's personal space. Like he was seeing things he was never meant to. 

It took Peter a moment to register Pepper talking.

“-m-E in the corner. He had him moved here when he came to the compound. He didn’t get the chance to use this lab as much as the one in his mansion at Malibu but it did get its fair share of use. The whole room is accessed with F.R.I.D.A.Y. so feel free to use here however you please.” she turned to Peter expectantly.

“N-no ma’am.”

Pepper smiled. “Well do what you need to then, feel free to use the lab whenever you please.” Right before she stepped out the door she turned back. “One more thing. Do try not to blow up the lab more than once a week. That would be much appreciated.”

Peter stared at the lab for a moment.  A bit very scared to touch anything. He wasn't exactly sure where to start.

“Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y?” he called out.

“Hello Peter, how may I assist you?” came a distinct Irish accent.

“Could you pull up all the plans related to the Spider-man suit for me please?”

Not even a moment later on multiple holograms popped up over the table featuring dozens of suit designs. Most completed, but a few incomplete.

“That’s perfect thank you.” Peter shuffled through all the suits before finding what he was looking for.

Peter smiled for himself. 

“Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y?” He called out again enlarging the blueprints. “Throw on some music.”

//

Peter hit the wall so hard it cracked. He briefly wondered how much force was required to crack a brick wall. He then thought it was the type of question that would appear in his physics homework. If a man with the force of a rhinoceros threw you into a brick wall, calculate the force at which the person was thrown.

Peter rolled onto his knees lifting his mask just above his mouth and spit out the blood forming. He knew it was only a matter of time before the next villain of the week showed up. Now where this self named Rhino came from? He had no idea.

Peter shot a web at a streetlamp that had been torn from the ground and swung it at Rhino, breaking the man's balance. Peter then shot his webs at Rhino and launched himself up, kicking the man and knocking him to the ground one final time.

Peter stood over the unconscious figure and took in the collateral damage. The street was torn and the windows of surrounding buildings smashed. But no one appeared to be harmed. 

Peter was breathing deeply. He heard sirens in the distance.

He webbed Rhino to the pavement a few more times for safe keeping and pulled his masked down.

With a quick  _ thwip _ he was in the air, soaring above the city streets.

He dreaded having to hide cracked ribs while at school but when has Peter Parker ever gotten his way.

//

“Thank you for your contribution Peter, F.E.A.S.T always appreciated it when you help out.”

“It’s no problem Mr. Li, I just wish I had the time to do more.” Peter rubbed the back of his neck. “I don't do nearly as much as May used to.”

Mr. Li put a hand on his shoulder. “Your aunt was a great woman,” he said. “She’d be very proud of you.”

_ Ben would be proud. Your parents would be proud. Tony would be proud. May would be proud. _ Words people threw around a lot. Peter wasn’t sure if they were true, but he’d do everything in his power to make them so.

Peter gave a small. “Thank you sir.”

//

The blue light from his computer was the only thing lighting the room. Peter hadn’t even noticed it was dark out.

He yawned, he should eat something. He exited out of the Empire State University's website and prayed he had remembered to get groceries.

//

“I can’t do this.”

“What are you talking about you’re doing great.”

“Happy I’m freaking out.”

Happy had the audacity to look amused at Peters complete and utter panic. “Kid you fought a gigantic rhino themed villain two weeks ago and didn’t even bat an eye.”

Peter shook his head. “This is so much worse.”

“It’s just driving.” Happy laughed. “People are much less competent than you do it everyday.”

“What if I crash the car. It looks very expensive. I don't want to damage it.”

“One, it’s a standard Stark Industries car. We got dozens more if you do crash. Two, we’re in an empty parking lot, what exactly is there for you to crash into?” 

“I don’t know! I would find a way!” Peter practically shrouded.

Happy just rolled his eyes. 

//

“Okay but how have you never seen Star Wars?”

Flash shrugged. “Never got around to it.”

“It is the movie franchise to ever exist!” Peter shouted. “I’m going to make you watch it when we get back to my place.” 

“What if I don’t want to!” Flash shouted after Peter as he sped up.

Peter turned around laughing. “Funny you think you have a choice!”

//

His mouse hovered over the screen. 

_ Submit _

He clicked. 

Peter leaned back in his chair. Mulling over what had just happened.

He thought maybe he would feel different after this.

Now all that was left was to wait for a letter.

//

Peter sat in his apartment eating Thai food and watching hallmark movies on TV. Around the room sat various Christmas decorations, including a fake tree that sat in the corner of the room.

A knock at the door. Peter went to answer.

“Happy?” Peter was confused. “Why are you here?”

Happy shrugged. “It was Christmas day, I was in the neighbourhood and decided to swing by and say Merry Christmas.”

Peter knew for a fact that Happy lived nowhere near here.

“Happy holidays, man,” Peter grinned. 

A moment of awkward silence followed.

“Well I can go-”

“Would you like to stay-” They both said at the same time.

“I don’t want to intrude.” Happy said.

“It’s no issue,” Peter insisted. “Come on in.” 

Christmas wasn’t that bad after all.

//

“Say hi to Peter, Morgan,” Pepper spoke in a soft voice, handing the squirming bundle to Peter.

Peter held Morgan awkwardly. “Hi Morgan,” he whispered. “It’s so nice to meet you.”

Morgan started crying.

Peter looked to Pepper in distress.

“What do I do?” He whisper panicked.

Pepper laughed. “Just bounce her a little bit, that normally calms her down.”

Peter followed Peppers instruction, trying to shush Morgan as well.

Not too long after, the baby ceced from crying and settled down.

Pepper leaned over Morgan, playing with her toes.

“She likes you,” Pepper said.

Peter continued rocking the baby. 

“Welcome to the world Morgan Stark.

//

“Are you ready for the spring trip?”

“Yeah,” Peter responded. “I guess.” Not very enthusiastic. “Are you?”

Flash shrugged. “I was so excited before, everything, before it got pushed back. I had plans to livestream the whole thing, a stupid plan now that i think about it.”

“Yeah,” Peter sighed. “I know what you mean. Ned an- he were so excited for us to be bachelors in Europe together.” Peter gave a bitter laugh. “I actually was thinking about using the trip to ask MJ out.”

“Oh shit, for real?” Flash asked. “Didn’t know you were interested.”

“Yeah,” Peter ran a hand through his hair, staring at nothing in particular. “I was gonna buy her a necklace in Venice, a black dahlia like the murder cause she likes that stuff you know?” He took a breath. “Then I was gonna take her to the top of the Eiffel tower, and tell her that I- I really, really liked her, and ask her out.” his voice was thick.

Flash punched him in the arm. “Wow Parker, didn’t know you were such a romantic.” Flash teased before meeting a face full of pillow.

//

“I still can’t believe we almost died,” Flash ranted. “I mean the crazy storm thing! And then it disappeared into a bunch of drones! So was the whole thing just fake then? Venice, Prague?”

Peter yawned. “I don’t know man. I hear Mysterio is the one that sent the drones.”

“Yeah, I heard that theory too!” Flash quieted down a bit before saying the next part. “Good thing Spider-man was here in London, and Venice, and Prague. I think we all owe him our lives.”

“Yeah,” Peter rested his head on the window of the airplane. “We got really lucky.”

Flash gave Peter one last look but Peter was too tired to care.

It’s been a long trip, and he just wanted to sleep.

//

An open letter sat on Peters desk

There was a long list of text but Peter was only Focused on one word.

Accepted.

//

Peter opened the door.

“You’re here late.” He moved out of the way, letting flash enter.

“Got in another fight,” Flash’s voice was rough, and his eyes puffy.

Peter made his way in the kitchen, throwing a kettle on the stove.

“You know, there is a spare bedroom here.”

“What do you mean?” Flash asked. 

“Are you planning on moving out next year?” Peter returned with two mugs of hot chocolate.

“I want to,” Flash took a sip. “But my parents don’t like the idea, and I don’t think I can live on my own without their help.”

“People less fortunate than you manage.”

Flash starred in his mug.

“You could move here.” 

Flash whipped his head around. “Did you hit your head or something?”

Peter laughed. “You spend most of your time here now anyway.”

Flash set his mug down on the coffee table. 

“I’ll think about it.”

//

_ April 27, 2019 _

Happy poured two drinks. He passed one to Peter.

Peter picked up the glass. 

“I’m underage you know.” He swished the whiskey around in the glass.

Happy scoffed. “Like this is any match for your metabolism.”

They both sat down, and raised a glass.


	6. 1 in 14 000 605

**_October 7, 2023_ **

_ “Scott, what are you talking about?” _

_ “What I'm saying is, time works differently in the Quantum Realm. The only problem is right now, we don't have a way to navigate it. But what if we did? I can't stop thinking about it. What if, we could somehow control the chaos, and we could navigate it? What if there was a way to enter the Quantum Realm at a certain point in time but then exit at another point in time? Like... Like before Thanos.” _

_ “Wait, are you talking about a time machine?” _

_ …  _

_ “So who do we talk to about this?” _

_ // _

Three figures made their way down the hall of an apartment building in Queens, New York, on the 8th floor. The sight normally would have been nothing to gawk at, but these three figures aren't ordinary people. 

“So where exactly are we going?” asked none other than Scott Lang, Ant-man. Someone who was presumed to be lost five years ago.

Natasha sighed. “Tony Stark would’ve been the obvious choice.”

“But Tony Stark was one of those who were snapped,” Steve cut in.

Scott nodded along. “But if Tony is gone then why are we here.”

Natsha and Steve shared a look. 

“You remember Spider-man from Germany?” Natasha asked.

Scotts eyes widened. “You’re telling me that we’re betting our future on a teenager?” He exclaimed. He couldn’t stop some of the panic from seeping into his tone.

“Well he’s 22,” Steve said.

“And that kid is currently the head of Stark industries R&D department,” Natasha explained at the same time.

“I- How is that possible,” Scott was baffled. 

“Got a PHD in Biochemical engineering in two years, was hired by Pepper Potts then quickly rose the ranks,” Natasha briefed.

The corners of Steve’s mouth twitched. “Don’t underestimate the kid.”

Scott whistled. “That’s gotta be some kind of record.”

They finally stopped in front of the door at the end of the hallway. Natasha and Steve hesitated.

“What is it? Why aren’t we knocking?” Scott asked. Natasha and Steve exchanged a glance.

“We haven’t talked to the kid in a while?” Steve said hesitantly.

“We didn’t exactly part ways on the best of terms.” Natasha added.

A pause. Then, “Great, this is just great,” Scott brought a hand to his face. “Well you guys better get your shit together if this is gonna work.”

Steve took a breath then knocked on the door. They stood there in awkward silence as they waited for someone to open the door. There was some shuffling, then shouting, until finally the door opened. In front of them stood, not Peter Parker, but a young man with disheveled curly black hair and a light brown complexion, he was wearing an Empire State University sweater and had a cup of coffee in his hand. Everything about him screamed overworked stressed university students. The man's eyes widened and the three Avengers wondered if they had the wrong address.

Before the Avengers could get a word out the man turned to someone off to the side.

“Peter!” he yelled. The man turned back to the Avengers, giving them a once over. “It’s for you!” 

“Who is it?” A familiar voice called out. The previous man backed out of the doorway and another person took his place. The new figure narrowed his eyes once he saw who was there. “Why the hell are you here?”

And that was how three Avengers found themselves sitting on an old brown couch, in an apartment in Queens. Seated in front of a pile of empty pizza boxes and soda cans, betting all their hopes on a boy that couldn’t buy a beer without the cashier being suspicious of a fake Id.

//

“I’m sorry,” Peter pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to process everything being thrown at him. “Do you mind just running that by me again.”

“Now we know what it sounds like,” Scott stood as he spoke. 

“It sounds impossible. Incredibly improbable at best.” Peter shot back.

“After everything we’ve seen,” Steve also stood up. “Is anything really impossible?”

Peter ran a hand through his hair. “Engineering isn’t my area of expertise.”

“As the head scientist at Stark Industries I find that hard to believe,” Natasha said.

“Yeah but it’s not like I personally work on all the projects,” Peter exclaimed. “I just manage them and make sure everything runs smoothly. Most of my projects are in chemistry or genetics.”

Scott looked at Steve and Natasha as if to say ‘ _ you sure about this guy?’  _ Natasha shrugged as Steve spoke again.

“Even if that was true, you have access to all of his notes and resources, something we do not.”

Peter looked sceptical. “You all still live at the compound, there are dozens of labs there.” 

“We don’t have access to the one we would need.” Natasha said.

“Tony’s lab,” Peter sighed. 

Natasha nodded. “It would have better equipment and more advanced machinery that we would need to give us the best possibility of pulling this off.”

Peter ran his fingers through his hair. He paused for a few seconds to think this over. “Okay,” he took a breath. “Quantum fluctuation messes with the Planck Scale, which then triggers the Deutsch Proposition. Can we agree on that?”

Peter looked towards the Avengers expectantly, but was met with a few incredibly confused looks. 

“You’re not coming home,” Peter continued. 

“I did,” Scott perked up. 

Peter shook his head. “A billion to one cosmic fluke. Now you want to do what?”

“A time heist.” Scott explained. “The stones are in the past. We can go back and get them.”

“We can snap our own fingers. We can bring everyone back,” Natasha added.

“There are too many variables,” said Peter. “You have no way of telling what will go wrong. And I say will, not if.” He made a frantic gesture with his hands. “How do we know we won’t screw up worse than Thanos?”

“I don’t believe we will.” Steve said in his Captain America voice. Peter almost wanted to scoff at that.

“Look,” Scott took a step forward. “We will strictly follow the rules of time travel. That means no talking to our past selves, no betting on sporting events -” 

“As much as I love Back to the Future, quantum physics don’t work that way.” Peter interrupted.

“Peter,” Natasha started. “We have to take a stand.” Peter’s head snapped towards her, his eyes darkened.

“Because that means so much coming from you.” Peter met Natashas eyes, challenging her to disagree.. Neither she, nor Steve said anything. 

Scott looked back and forth between the three. “What am I missing here?” he asked.

Peter’s eyes lingered for a moment longer before turning his attention back to Scott. “Nothing,” he breathed. 

Scott looked skeptical, but continued his argument. “Look I know you’ve got a lot going for you now. New friends, successful job that you might not want to compromise. But I lost someone very important to me. A lot of people did,” his voice became increasingly more desperate. “And now, now we have a chance to bring her back. To bring everyone back. And you're telling me that won't even…”

Peter’s shoulders sagged. He looked down to the streets. He watched as his head replayed the battle that started it all. He watched as Iron Man flew by and he saw himself swing down the streets dodging debris as they chased the wizard.

“1 in 14 000 605,” Peter whispered to himself.

“What was that?” Steve questioned.

Peter rubbed a hand over his face. “Maybe all those bad guys were right,” he mumbled. The others in the room looked confused. Peter sighed. “When Thanos snapped I-” his voice cracked. “I lost everyone.”

He took a shaky breath before continuing. “I’m not making any promises. But I-I’ll give it a shot,” Peter could feel the relief wash over the room. 

Steve held out his arm, Peter stared at it for a moment, then stepped forward and shook it. 

“Thank you Queens,” Steve said. Peter gave a curt nod.

“Let's hope this works.” Peter replied. He then turned so he could address the whole group. “I’ll be at the compound in about a week, I gotta wrap up some things at work then set up so I can still manage the projects remotely.” 

Pepper had bought back Stark tower in his second (and final) year of university. After half their employees had been snapped they had to hire more and relocating back to the tower would make the commute for most of their employees much shorter. Peter also suspected she had done it partly for his consideration, not that he’s ever asked. 

“Would it be better for us to come to the tower?” Natasha asked. 

Peter shook his head. “If something does go wrong, I want it out of my city.” Peter left then returned with a laptop and began typing furiously. “I can give you guys access to the labs from here, F.R.I.D.A.Y. is still working I think? I haven’t been there in a few years.” 

Steve and Natasha nodded. 

“Great,” Peter said under his breath. “Is Dr. Banner on board?” 

“We were actually going to see him after the meeting with you.”

“Cool,” Peter closed his laptop. “If he arrives before me, tell him that he can get a head start on the theory, then he can just brief me when I get there.” Peter muttered a few things he needed to do under his breath.

He turned his attention back to them. “One more thing,” Peter said. “If Dr. Banner decides to start trials before I get there for whatever reason,” he really hoped Bruce knew better than that. “Please make sure he takes into account the EPR Paradox.”

“The what?” Scott said but he was drowned out by Natasha.

“Thank you Peter,” she said. “This means a lot.” 

Peter held the door open for them to leave. “I’m doing this for my family,” he said. 

Natasha and Steve both gave him guilty looks before leaving. Scott followed behind. 

“It was nice meeting you man” Scott held out his hand.

Peter took it. “Yeah, well.” A pause. “Let’s pray I didn’t just give you all false hope.”

//

Peter closed the door and leaned his head against it with a small thud.  _ What had he just signed himself up for. _

“Well that was interesting,” Flash said from the doorway to the hall. “Honestly I’m surprised you lasted that long with Captain America and Black Widow. Thought you were still mad at them from the whole Sinister Six thing last spring.

Peter turned towards Flash. “How much did you hear?”

Flash shrugged. “The Avengers show up at our apartment and you expect me not to eavesdrop?” Flash waked over to the kitchen and threw on a kettle.

“Sometimes I wish we invested in soundproof walls,” Peter yelled after Flash, joining him in the kitchen.

Flash leaned back against the fridge. Peter expected him to say something, but Flash made no effort to speak.

“Well?” Peter said.

“Hmm?” Flash hummed.

“What’s your opinion on all,” Peter waved his arms around. “This?”

Flash raised a brow. “So you want my opinion now?”

“What?” Peter asked, lost.

Flash shrugged. “Just earlier today when we were deciding what to eat you didn’t seem to-”

“Shut up,” Peter laughed. A few seconds later the smile faded again. “Seriously, what do you think? ‘Cause I’m kinda freaking out here.”

Flash paused and stared at the ground. “I think,” he started after a few seconds of silence. “You might be out of your mind for attempting time travel.”

Peter sat down at the kitchen table. “You might be right about that,” he muttered.

Flash pulled out two mugs and dropped a few scoops of hot chocolate powder in both of them. 

“You want to do it though.” Flash asked, though it wasn’t a question.

Peter ran a hand through his hair. “Of course I want to do it!” he exclaimed. “I would do anything to get them back, I’ve dreamed of it since I watched everyone turn to dust on Titan! But I-”

The kettle went off and Flash removed it from the stove. 

“I just-” Peter took a deep breath. “If there is a way to get them all back,” his voice cracked. “How couldn’t we have found it sooner? All these years, this whole time, we could’ve done something.” 

Flash placed one of the mugs in front of Peter and sat down across the table. Peter pulled the mug towards him, lightly cupping it with his hand. He felt the warmth on his palm and used it to ground himself.

“Well for one,” Flash sipped his own hot chocolate. “No on eleven though it was possible until like a few hours ago.” Peter didn’t laugh.

“If we get them back, how am I supposed to look at May, and tell her everything she missed. It’ll crush her.”

Flash set his mug on the table. He offered Peter a small smile. “You can worry about that once you have her back.

Peter closed his eyes. Flash was right, all this worrying about the future can wait until half the universe has a future again.

“I don’t know if I can do this,” Peter said. 

“Dude, you’re the smartest person I know. If anyone can do it, it’s you.” 

Peter took a sip of his hot chocolate. “I’m no Tony Stark.”

Flash waved his hand around as he was trying to recall something. “What was it that note with the glasses said back in senior year?” Flash took another sip. “To the next Tony Stark, Pikachu I choose you? Gotta count for something.”

That did make Peter smile slightly. Then a thought occurred to him. “Come with me.”

Flash made a face. “Excuse me?”

“To the compound,” Peter continued. “We can work on the time machine.”

“I’m a business major!” Flash exclaimed. 

“You also minored in mechanical engineering,” Peter fired back. 

“We all know minors don’t matter for shit!” Flash cried. “Besides, I highly doubt that a minor in engineering makes me qualified enough to work on a time machine at the fucking Avengers compound!”

“You don’t need to stay for the whole thing,” Peter pleaded. “Just enough to bounce ideas off of, you’ve helped me with projects before how is this different?”

“It’s a hell of a lot different and you know it!”

“Just call it moral support,” Peter said in a final attempt. “I’ll go insane being the youngest one there by like 20 years,” he whined.

Flash rubbed his face and took a few deep breaths. “Fine,” he finally said. Peter pumped his fist, letting out a silent cheer. “But,” Flash paused. “I’m only doing this because I’m not sure how much longer I can continue to wait tables. Don’t be thinking I actually care about you Parker”

Peter downed his hot chocolate. And placed the empty mug back on the table. “You do this and I’ll make sure you work directly under Pepper Potts on the business end of Stark Industries.” Peter had offered Flash a job before, but he turned it down.

Flash tilted his head. “I might take you up on your offer this time. Working directly under the CEO has a nice ring to it.”

“Right,” Peter laughed. “We’re doing this.”

Flash also placed an empty mug on the table. “Looks like we are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to write years 2-5 but decided most of the stuff I had planned didn't feel like it fit the tone so I ended up cutting that part


	7. Oceans 11 But Make It Time Travel

“Shit man I’m shaking.”

Peter laughed, looking over from behind the wheel towards Flash who sat in the passenger’s seat. “Nervous?” Flash wiped a hand over his face. Peter notices he wasn't exaggerating. Flash was in fact shaking.

“We’re going to the fucking avengers compound! Excuse me if I'm a bit nervous,” he snapped.

Peter only laughed harder. “Hey man, no need to shout, I have super hearing, remember?” Flash shot Peter a murderous glance, but Peter continued. “You should’ve seen the first time I met Mr. Stark, I was a wreck. Couldn’t stand still, was stuttering like crazy. Not to mention he was asking about Spider-man and I was a terrible liar back then.”

“What do you mean back then, you still are,” Flash remarked. Peter just shrugged. 

“Better than I was,” a pause. “Good enough that no one at school knew.”

Flash snorted. “Please, everyone knew something was up. Just no one would’ve guessed spiderman because you were a scrawny loser with asthma and wore glasses.” Peter made an offended noise. “During free time at decathlon people would theorize. Susan Yang thought you were a male escort.”

“What?” Peter exclaimed. “You never told me that part.” Flash just smirked in response. Peter was glad that he seemed to have calmed down a bit.

Peter turned a corner and the trees started to thin. In the distance appeared the figure of the Avengers compound in all its glory.

Peter took a deep breath, for a moment he wondered if he was now shaking.

“Wow,” Flash breathed out. 

“Yeah,” Peter muttered. “Let's do this.”

//

“Oh my god that’s Bruce Banner.” Flash said while slapping Peter on the arm.

Peter didn’t even seem to feel the hits. “Yes Flash, who would’ve guessed there were Avengers at the Avengers compound.”

They stared at each other in silence for a moment.

“I hate you,” Flash stated.

//

“Queens,” Steve shook Peter’s hand. “We really appreciate your help.”

“Don’t thank me yet.” Peter said in return.

“Ohmygodit’sCaptainAmerica!”

Steve turned his head to the side facing the same man he saw in Peters apartement a week earlier. “I’m sorry, what was your name, son?”

“This is Flash Thompson,” Peter introduced. “He will be assisting me throughout the project.”

“Flash?” Steve raised an eyebrow at the odd name.

“Eugene, please Sir,” Flash said, flustered. He shot a glare at Peter who was snickering. “Flash is just a stupid nickname from when we were kids.”

“Uh huh,” was all Steve responded with. “I’ll leave you two to get settled in then.”

//

“He really turned into a baby?” Flash asked.

“Then an old man, yes,” Bruce said.

Peter turned to Flash. “Sounds like-”

“The ERP Paradox,” they both said at the same time. 

“Instead of pushing Lang through time, you pushed time through Lang,” Flash finished as Peter nodded.

“Let’s make sure that doesn’t happen again.”

//

“Run simulation,” Peter said aloud.

“Processing,” came the distinct Irish accent of F.R.I.D.A.Y. 

“Dude I still can’t believe how advanced the AI is,” Flash stared in wonder at the ceiling.

“You’ve literally talked to Karen on multiple occasions,” Peter stated.

“It’s still cool,” Flash pouted. “I want my own AI.”

“Model rendered.” Peter and Flash both read the number displayed on the hologram.

“Shit,” Flash said.

“2.6738% is better than nothing.”

“What if we,” Flash made a few edits to the hologram then looked back to Peter for approval.

Peter shrugged. “Worth a try.”

They waited for the model to render once again. 

“5.4389%” Flash read.

“Better,” Peter nodded. “Lets keep going.”

“Rome wasn't built in a day,” Flash muttered.

//

“Peter I think it would be a good idea if you take a break. He seems too,” Bruce nodded to Flash who was passed out on the couch against the wall of the lab. “I’ll keep working on it while you sleep.”

Peter picked up a shot glass that contained espresso and whipped his head back as he drank. “I’m good,” he said as he set the glass on the table. He made a face at the bitterness, as he turned around and poured a cup of coffee. Which he also gulped down in less than five seconds, much to Bruce’s concern. “Okay now where were we?”

//

“Run sim.”

“12.34789% successful.”

“Again please.”

“14.7654% successful.”

“Again.”

“14.94567% successful.”

//

Peter poured himself a cup of black coffee in the communal kitchen of the compound. Now Peter normally hated the taste of black coffee, but he thought the bitter flavour matched his mood quite well. It’s been 45 days since he arrived at the compound, 52 since he began working on the time machine, and he felt like he was getting nowhere.

Flash left to spend Thanksgiving with his family. Things swerve still rocky between them since Flash moved in with Peter after a particularly bad fight, but they were making an effort. This is the first Thanksgiving he's spent with them since the whole fiasco so it was kind of a big deal.

Flash had offered to stay, but Peter insisted he take a break.

Peter took a sip of his coffee, he grimaced at the taste, but kept drinking it. It’s been three days since he’s slept for more than two hours and he was running on pure caffeine.

Peter heard footsteps coming down the hall and he groaned. He did not want to deal with this shit today.

The Avengers have been antsy, they haven’t asked too many questions, but Peter could see that they were growing impatient. Dr. Banner normally was able to keep the Avengers off Peter’s back well enough. Peter could tell he was also growing frustrated, but that was more so with himself. Dr. Banner tried to reassure Peter that they would figure this out but his optimism was starting to get nauseating. Ever since he’s become Professor Hulk he’s been… interesting to be around.

When Peter turned around he was faced with three of his current least favourite people.

“What’s taking so long?” Clint grumbled out.

“Clint,” Steve said in a warning tone. Clint raised his hands in defence and took a step back. 

“Sorry,” Clint muttered under his breath.

“What he means is,” Natasha said, looking at Peter with her calculating eyes. “It’s been nearly two months.”

“It’s coming along,” Peter said as he rubbed his eyes, trying to get his vision to focus. Not a complete lie, as of 4 hours ago, the simulation was 42.0351% successful, a large improvement from last week's 41.8976%. “It’s a slow process.” Peter took another sip of his coffee.

Clint looks like he was about to say something, but Steve cut in. “We know that, and we're not trying to rush you,” Clint coughed behind Steve. “It’s just slower than any of us anticipated is all,” Steve tried to give a reassuring smile but it came off as a bit strained. 

Peter ran a hand through his hair. “Were going as fast as we can.”

“Maybe you could try a little harder,” Clint said from the back. 

Peter’s head snapped up. “Excuse me,” he sheathed. Maybe it was the sleep deprivation talking but Peter was on his final straw. He had some strong opinions on the so-called Hawkeye, one of the OG Avengers. He used to hold a lot of respect for the guy, with no powers holding his own with just a bow and arrow. But then Thanos came, and he was nowhere to be found. That’s fine, everything happened very quickly, there were a few others that also missed the fight. But then the snap happened.

“You heard me,” Clint was moving towards Peter now. Steve put a hand to his chest to try and stop his advance. “You are out here when you could be there working. Some of us have a whole lot riding on this, more than you could ever imagine.” He struggled against Steve, but was no match for the super soldier's strength.

“This is the first fucking break I’ve taken in 12 hours,” Peter said in a low voice. “I haven’t been sleeping, or eating. I’m doing everything I can to make sure you get your family back,” he downed the rest of the coffee in one gulp. “So I suggest, you stay in your fucking lane.”

“Parker!” Natasha warned. “Take it easy, we didn’t come to start a fight.”

“Then why did you come?” Peter snapped. “You came to ask about progress? I doubt that’s all you wanted to say.”

“You’re right,” Steve spoke slowly, “We were just looking for a time estimate.”

“If I knew I would have told you already!” Peter yelled.

There was a pregnant pause. 

“Stark would’ve done it by now,” Clint sneered.

The mug in Peter’s hand shattered, shards flying across the floor. Peter lunged forward.

Steve had to let go of Clint to stop Peter, and Natasha was now pulling Clint back to was itching for a fight.

“What did you say!” Peter cried out.

“He didn’t mean it,” Natasha responded.

“You heard what I said!” Clint roared over Natasha.

“Parker! Calm down that’s an order!” Steve demanded, struggling to keep Peter in place.

“I don’t take orders from you Captain!” Peter screamed back.

“Barton has been through a lot! He doesn't mean what he says!” Natasha tried to reason.

“We’ve all lost people! That doesn’t give us the right to become a mass murderer and an asshole to everyone around us!” Peter was still struggling against the arms around him. Any other day Peter might have been able to get out of the Captain’s grip, but after the abuse he’s put his body through it was barely a competition. 

“YOU COULDN’T POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND THE PAIN OF LOSING YOUR WIFE AND CHILDREN!” 

“I LOST THE ONLY FAMILY I HAD LEFT!” Peter’s struggles had begun to slow. “Aunt May! Uncle Ben!” Peter took a few breaths without taking in any oxygen. “Mom, dad, Ned, MJ! Mr. Stark!” he finally managed to shove Steve off of him. “Don’t fucking talk to me about loss!”

No one spoke after that. Clint still looked pissed, but he wasn’t actively trying to murder Peter anymore, which was good. Natasha looked unreadable as ever and Steve held a look of understanding.

Peter pointed a shaky finger towards Steve. “If you have any more questions, ask Dr. Banner next time,” He ran a hand through his hair and began to back out of the room. “I’m sure it’ll prove more productive than this.”

Peter spun around left.

//

After the very pleasant encounter in the kitchen, Peter retreated back to the lab with the intention of getting more work done. However, any chance progress being made has completely been thrown out the window. For the last 30 minutes, Peter has been staring at the holographic render of the flans for the machine, spinning it around every once in a while.

Peter let out a sigh and leaned his head on the table. He couldn’t get Clint’s words out of his head. Peter heard the doors to the lab slide open.

“Go away,” he called out.

“I don't think so,” a voice that was distinctly not one of the avengers responded.

“What are you doing here?” Peter lifted his head and turned it to one Happy Hogan.

“I got a message from Eugene before he left for Thanksgiving,” Happy spoke. “He’s worried about you y’a know.” 

“I thought I told F.R.I.D.A.Y. to not let anyone in the lab,” Peter deflected.

“That was overruled.”

“How?”

“By the _‘Boss Hasn’t Slept For An Unhealthy Amount Of Time’_ protocol,” Happy pulled up a stool next to Peter. “The BHSFAUAOT if you will.”

Peter made a face. “That is a horrible acronym”

“Not everything can have a name as cool as SHIELD”

“I didn’t know the protocol existed?”

“You think you were the first one consumed in a project,” Happy sighed. “God, one time Tony was in his lab for 8 days straight. Pepper and I tried to talk to him, but he locked himself inside. We ended up needing to get Rhodey to fly in and a lot of effort later we managed to get F.R.I.D.A.Y. to open the doors. Tony was not happy, so we sedated him and dragged his ass out of the lab and into a real bed,” he chuckled. “Pepper installed the protocol while Tony was unconscious.” Peter didn’t speak so Happy continued. 

“Moral of the story is everyone needs a break, this will all be here tomorrow, or even let Banner take over for a while.”

Peter let his head drop and he ran a hand through his hair. “You don’t understand.”

“What don’t I understand Peter?”

“I need to do this.”

“And you will-”

“But I haven’t yet!” Peter slammed a fist onto the table, he left a slight dent in the metal. Peter winced at the damage. Happy gave Peter a minute to compose himself before continuing.

“No one is blaming you,” Happy reached an arm out to Peter’s shoulder but Peter flinched away.

“They are though,” Peter countered. Could Happy not see the amount of pressure they were throwing his way?

“Was it Clint? because the man is very unstable and you shouldn’t listen to a thing he says,” Happy half joked trying to lighten the mood slightly. 

“Everyone was thinking it,” Peter choked out, his eyes burning. “Barton was just the only one that had the guts to say it out loud,”

“You need to cut yourself some slack, you’re trying to do the impossible here”

“But we’re so close, I can feel it! I just need to keep working!”

“You’re no use to anyone half delirious only standing out of pure spite!” 

“I’m fine!” Peter’s voice cracked on the last syllable. He gasped for breath and pulled at the collar of his shirt which was suddenly too tight. He gripped his head as the lights seemed to become just a tad too bright. Silent tears seemed to trickle down his cheeks.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. dim the lights 85%,” Happy said. Peter flinched at the sound but felt instantly relieved as the room darkened.

“I’m fine,” Peter repeated, barely above a whisper.

Happy cautiously rested a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “It’s okay not to be.” And this time Peter didn’t pull away.

He leaned into the touch, and he cried.

//

_32.4795% successful._

Bruce took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Alright let just run one more sim, then call it a day.”

“Agreed,” Flash groaned, looking particularly done with working for today. “Anyone got any Ideas.”

“I’ll try,” Peter said as he rubbed his eyes from where he was sitting, “Alright look at a mod inspiration,” Peter said mostly to himself. “Okay, this time, in the shape of a mobius strip, inverted, please.”

“Processing…” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said.

Peter yawned. “You know what. Let's try that eigenvalue. That, particle factoring, and a spectral decomp.” Flash shot Peter an interesting look, at which Peter simply shrugged.

“Just a moment,” the AI responded.

“I mean don't worry if it doesn't pan out. I'm just kinda -” Peter was cut off.

“Model rendered.”

“Holy shit,” Bruce breathed out.

At first Peter wasn’t sure what Bruce was looking at, but then he brought his attention to the hologram.

_99.987% successful._

“Shit.”

//

“Almost ready?” Peter asked while typing on a computer screen.

“Dr. Banner, War Machine and Nebula are helping Barton into the suit now,” Flash informed. “Rocket is just doing some final touches on the machine. By the way you never told me there was going to be a talking racoon. I would’ve liked a little warning.”

Peter chuckled. “Welcome my life,” he frowned. “Did you say Barton was in the suit? What happened to Scott?”

“Scott said he wasn’t ready,” Flash shrugged. “Barton volunteered. Seemed a little too eager if you ask me. I think he is a bit suicidal.”

“Nah,” Peter closed his laptop. “He just has nothing left to lose.”

Flash clapped his hands together. “Well let's change that.”

Despite himself, Peter felt a smile creep onto his face.

//

“Alright, Clint. We're going in 3... 2... 1!”

“Do you think he will actually be able to bring something back with him?” Flash whispered.

“I don’t know man, I'm still not convinced this isn’t some crazy dream.” Peter whispered back.

“Like your brain could come up with this shit.”

Peter shrugged. “You’d be surprised what fighting a lizard man in the sewers of New York can do to your imagination.”

Before Flash could continue there was a Flash of light and Clint reappeared on the platform holding a baseball glove that hadn’t been there before. He stared down at it with a haunted look.

Everyone was silent.

“Okay then,” was all Peter managed to say. “Looks like we have some planning to do.”

//

“Hey Nebula?” Peter ran to catch up to where Nebula was walking. “Remember like a million years ago when I asked if you were, like, connected to a sort of server but you never answered?” 

Nebula tilted her head. She narrowed her eyes and gave a curt nod. “Yes.”

Peter gave a nervous laugh. “Well that information would actually be really helpful to make sure it doesn’t like conflict with your past self and alert Thanos of anything.”

//

_“All right. We have a plan. Six Stones, three teams. One shot.”_

They got it all planned out. 

_“Five years ago, we lost. All of us. We lost friends... We lost family... We lost a part of ourselves”_

Steve, Rhodey, and Banner go to New York, 2012 to retrieve the time, mind, and space stones.

_“Today, we have a chance to take it all back. You know your teams, you know your missions. Get the stones, get them back.”_

Thor and Rocket to Asgard to retrieve the reality stone.

_“One round trip each. No mistakes. No do-overs.”_

Natasha and Clint for the soul stone.

_“Most of us are going somewhere we know. But it doesn't mean we should know what to expect.”_

Peter and Nebula will retrieve the power stone.

 _“Be careful. Look out for each other. This is the fight of our lives. And we're gonna win.”_ Steve gives Peter a look. “Whatever it takes.” he nodded. “Good luck.”


End file.
